Freewheelin'
by peetz5050
Summary: A re-imagining of Daria where she begins her life in Lawndale confined to a wheelchair. I welcome any and all comments, particularly from persons who may themselves have to use a chair as it would help me to keep it consistent with real life experience. This story originated as a response to the Iron Chef Challenge: Disabled Daria on PPMB.
1. Chapter 1

_This story originated in the "Disabled Daria" Iron Chef on the PPMB. I'll be adding updates to this occasionally but my primary focus at the moment is on The Mageborn Cynic. Thank you for reading, any and all comments gratefully appreciated._

_Daria and all recognizable characters are the creation of Glenn Eichler and the intellectual property of MTV/Viacom. This is fanfiction, written for fun and no money is being made.  
_

_**Freewheelin' P1**_

'Look girls, I know it's not easy moving to a new school in a new town, right?...Right?' Jake Morgendorffer glanced sideways at his youngest daughter then in the rear view mirror at his eldest. He sighed then, realising he was talking to himself, both girls had earbuds firmly planted in their ears and each was bobbing her head to a different beat.

He'd always hated minivans on the road when he'd been driving his Lexus but he had to admit that the higher driving position and commanding presence of the larger vehicle was quite pleasant, not to mention the fuel mileage he was getting from the ultra quiet diesel engine, the thing must run on fumes!

He arrived at the school quicker than he'd expected but he'd have to wait for a couple of other vehicles to disgorge their passengers and drive away before he could maneuver the big VW into the curb. He was surprised when the passenger door opened and was slammed shut, Quinn hadn't waited and was practically sprinting away from the minivan without a word or backward glance. He sighed again in disappointment.

He got a little jolt when a hand landed on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Daria said 'Don't worry about it Dad, she did offer to help but I told her I could manage, she respects that.'

'Yeah but... she didn't have to run off like that... like she was ashamed...'

'She is ashamed, Dad, she told you it was social suicide to be seen in a minivan, remember?'

He had to smile at Daria but determined to have a quiet word with Quinn that night anyhow. A space opened up and he pulled in and cut the motor. He turned around to look at Daria. 'You sure you're ready for this Kiddo? I mean...'

She cut him off quickly. 'Heard it all before Dad, we've talked about this, I'm as ready as I'll ever be.'

'I don't like that Li woman, the Principal? Those ramps should have been installed in this school by law 15 years ago! You'd swear the money was coming out of her own pocket! Listen if she gives you a hard time or picks on you because she had to fulfill her obligation to a Federal law...'

'I know Dad, take notes, take pictures, make recordings, find witnesses and put it all in Mom's lap, right?'

'Right, Kiddo! Now are you sure you..'

'YES! Could you get my chair please and Dad...'

'Yes Kiddo?'

'Put the brake on this time, huh?'

A little shamefaced Jake got out, popped the trunk and unfolded Daria's chair, putting it in the spot they'd worked out for her and making sure the brake was on. He went to lift her but she waved him away.

She put on the leather hand grips then took hold of the brackets on the roof and door of the car and swung herself out and into the chair. He noticed it seemed a lot easier for her now, she'd really toughened up and the newly developed muscles on her upper arms bulged as they took the strain without much effort. She reached back in and grabbed her bookbag and slung it over the push handle behind her.

Jake leaned in nervously but she didn't push him away as he gave her a peck on the cheek, a rarity for her. He watched as she easily manipulated the chair up the low step and onto the path leading to the school. She turned back and said 'Bye dad, thanks for the lift.'

'Kiddo, are you sure you don't want me to come pick you up this afternoon? It would be my pleasure.'

'I'm sure Dad, I came here and back twice yesterday to get the feel for the distance, I can manage, no problem, seeya.'

Daria turned the chair and made her way up the approach to the big double doors. There were three steps which she could have managed in a pinch as they were quite wide but instead she headed to the left and the new ramp which had only been finished over the weekend and was the reason why she had missed the start of term. She had to pick her way around some bags that had been carelessly left on the ramp then there was the door.

She knew the type it was, barely wide enough for the chair and with strong closing springs. It was a tricky job to hold one open with one hand while moving the chair forward with the other but with a grimace and a little effort she was in the foyer. A security guard waved her through the metal detectors which immediately set off an ear splitting alarm. She gave him a dirty look, he was supposed to turn it off and sweep her over with the handheld unit and she could tell he knew it too.

Two other guards came over and made an issue of checking over her chair and going through every single item in her bag. _'And so it begins'_ She thought to herself. _'This is the terrible revenge of Li Fu Manchu. Bring it on, bitch, step over the line, just a little, just once and you'll think you were born in a courtroom and you'll wish you'd died before you ever decided to cross me!'_

Finally allowed access into the school she headed for the inner door, of course none of the security goons offered to hold it for her but she was surprised when a ginger haired boy pulled it open and held it for her with an extravagant bow. 'I can manage.' She growled at him.

'I'm certain that you can sweet lady, but would you deny me the pleasure of holding a door for a pretty girl? My old granddad always says that good manners cost nothing but they can be the most valuable thing you possess, please proceed Madame.'

'Fine, but tone it down a notch or ten huh? I don't need sympathy.'

'I wasn't offering sympathy, merely courtesy. Charles.'

'Daria, I guess I'll see you around... wait a sec, could you tell me how to get to the principal's office?'

'Certainly. Around that corner to the left you'll find an elevator which us humble students are forbidden to use. Go up to the third floor, turn right when you come out of the elevator and you'll see the office in front of you, it's actually right above us, two floors up.'

'Thanks again, later.'

Charles waved and hurried off to class as a bell rang.

Daria took a deep breath and headed where he'd indicated._ 'Let's go.' _She thought to herself. _'How bad can it be?'_


	2. Chapter 2

_The following update contains strong language and the use of one racial epithet which I think is appropriate as used by the character in context, no offense is intended._

_**Freewheelin' P2**_

_'Pretty bad, as it happens if this old bag does that one more time...'_

'So Dara, can you tell me what you see in this picture?'

_'That does it!'_ Aloud Daria said 'Tell me Mrs. Manson, do you have difficulty enunciating words with more than two syllables? Or are you addressing your invisible friend who happens to be named "Dara"? Perhaps I'm being unkind, do you have a reading disorder such as dyslexia? For the third and, believe me, last time! My. Name. IS. DAH REEE AAAHHH! Got it?'

'Really! There's no excuse for being so rude! Just because you're in a wheelchair doesn't mean you shouldn't respect your elders and particularly your teachers. How dare you behave this way in my office!'

'How dare you deliberately mispronounce my name THREE TIMES! Respect is a two way street, you had my respect when I rolled in here but you lost it when you tried to insult my intelligence and don't try to tell me that administering a Patte Noir test to a fifteen year old is not an indication that you think I'm mentally deficient.' Daria paused for a breath then made an effort to get her temper under control.

_'Damn I'm gonna have to find a way to lengthen my fuse, Mom is gonna go ballistic when this s**t hits the proverbial.'_ She leaned back and turned a cold glare on the gray-haired woman.

After a moment she said 'Are we through? I've spent enough time with REAL psychiatric evaluators in the past six months to know that you aren't one of them.' She gestured at the walls. 'Where's your degree? A diploma? A be-a-school-counselor-in-your-spare-time correspondence course graduation certificate? Just give me my hall pass and I'll be on my way. No doubt you and Principal Li will have more to say about this... actually... I suppose I should apologize, not for what I said, because it's true, but for losing my temper and shouting at you... for that I apologize. Do whatever you have to do and then have Ms. Li call my Mom... the lawyer. Good day to you doct... I mean Mrs. Manson.'

Daria then "turned off" and stared at the wall until the woman grudgingly handed over a hall pass so she could leave.

*************************************************************

Once back in the hallway Daria noticed a pretty African-American girl about her own age rising from a bench and approaching her. She was carrying a clipboard and what Daria liked to think of as a politician's smile. It totally rubbed her the wrong way and the girl hadn't spoken yet. 'Yes?' She demanded.

'Ehhh hi... Daria Morgendorffer?'

'How did you guess? It was the chair that gave me away, right?'

'No I.. yeah... look I'm supposed to...'

'Whatever you're selling I'm not interested, OK? I just want to get to class like everybody else... just like everybody else, nothing special.'

'Look what is your problem? I'm only doing what I was asked to do OK? This is taking time out of my day and believe me, time is not something I have to spare so just...'

'WHAT?' Daria's expression would have made a wolf back off but it broke something in the girl. She lost it big time and bent down so she was face to face with Daria and shouted 'WHO THE F**K DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE IN A GODDAM CHAIR DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TREAT PEOPLE LIKE S**T!'

'Look you wouldn't understand what it's like to be...'

'Look at me, bitch. This is a ninety-five percent white town. Teach me about discrimination... pehlease.'

Daria's face was three inches from the other girl's now. In a low, menacing voice she spat out 'Cripple!'

In exactly the same tone of voice the dark skinned girl said 'N****r!'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah!'

'Right then.'

'Right.'

Daria thrust out her hand. 'Daria Morgendorffer, sophomore, I'm new here.'

With a crooked smile the other girl took it and gave it a firm shake. 'Jodie Landon, Vice-President of the Student Council, welcome to the tenth circle.'

'Thanks... Jodie.'

'So... I'm supposed to give ALL new students a tour of the school, it's a pain but I got lumbered with it coz the President is a lazy bitch senior who doesn't lift a finger.'

'If you want we can skip it and I'll tell everyone what a great tour guide you are.'

'Nah, can't.' Jodie gestured at the cameras on the wall and continued. 'Smile, you're on candid camera.'

Daria responded by yawning rather theatrically which involved stretching her hands over her head. The fact that she was flipping the bird at the cameras behind her was purely accidental, of course. She said 'Ok then, lay on Macduff.'

Jodie went to take the handles on the back of the wheechair but she was stopped by a tone of voice that made her hair stand on end when it said 'Are you tired of living? Don't touch the CHAIR! Ever!'

'Let's go to the elevator and head back to the student part of the school.'

'Let's.' Daria replied with a tight smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Freewheelin' P3**_

'So...' Daria asked as they completed their tour. 'I take it then that you're not one of Li's Schutzstaffel.'

'Huh?' Jodie asked, perplexed.

'Protective squadron... Waffen Ess Ess, you're not in the Li Jugend?'

'Sheesh, no, of course not. My folks make me get involved in extra curriculars to improve my chances of getting into Crestmore, they have this whole future mapped out for me... I think somewhere some old guy is carving a tombstone with "Congresswoman Josephine Diana Landon" on it.'

'Ouch! I think my Mom had something similar in mind for me before this... Lucky escape for me huh?'

'Taking it to extremes aren't you? You could just say no, you know.'

'Yeah, you could...'

'Yeah... so... I hope you don't mind me asking but...'

'Landmine.' Daria said with a perfectly straight face and no inflection in her voice whatsoever.

Jodie looked surprised, then lost he temper again. 'Get the f*** outta here! No freakin way! Stop bulshi**in me! I thought we were... never mind.' She was about to stalk away when Daria called her back.

'Wait, please... look... I know it's hard to believe but if you ever saw Highland in the great state o' Texas you'd believe it. There was an armaments fetishist selling them as home defense. No sh**, I swear I'm being straight with you.'

Jodie turned back and examined her face, eventually she softened and said 'Seriously?' Daria nodded once, very deliberately.

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head saying 'Wow, I take it you don't like Texas?'

'Texas is fine... but you know the way even the most beautiful supermodel has a sphincter?'

'T-M-I! T-M-I!' Jodie pretended to put her hands over her ears.

'That was Highland.'

'Eeeuuuwwww! That's incredible, Daria, why... I mean how is that possible?'

'Yeah well... believe it or not the asshole's defense plea was that he didn't sell the mine that got me, he gave it away... to a couple of the biggest mutant morons on the planet, they buried it in their front yard and threw rocks at it until they got bored and went to watch TV. Doofus number one here was supposed to work with them on a science project and took a shortcut across their lawn.'

'I saw that on Sick Sad World! That was you? I thought that was one of their "Aliens ate my hamster" stories, I didn't think it was real.'

'You know their recipe, two parts fantasy to one part reality, serve cold.'

'F***!' Jodie declared with perfect diction and with a lot of emotion behind it. 'I suppose I'd be pretty pissed off too if it was me.'

'Believe it or not I'm doing better than I was. For a long time there it was pretty grim. You'll laugh when I tell you I'm stuck in this chair but it represents freedom for me, I can get out on my own, do my own thing, take care of myself even. My birthday's in November then I can get my permit then I'm gonna learn to drive, Dad's new car has hand controls...  
... the worst part... I mean my family was great really... but... it was like being a little kid again, know what I mean? Being carried everywhere and my Mom dressing me...'

'Sucks huh?' Jodie asked sympathetically.

'Bigtime. Where next?' Daria asked as a bell rang.

'History with Mr. DeMartino... He knows his history but... well you'll see. I have your class schedule here, we share a lot of them, and here's your locker assignment and combination... Don't keep anything... Important in there, Li has them all searched at least once a week, this is it, I usually sit with Michael... my boyfriend... I'll introduce you later, OK?'

'Sure... ehm... thanks for the tour and everything.'

'Hey, no biggie, later Daria.'

Daria wheeled herself into the classroom, there was no sign of the teacher but she felt a bit self conscious when every student turned to look at her and all the conversations died, then re-started as whispers. She looked for an empty desk but only saw a couple near the back and there wasn't enough room between the desks for the chair, this was gonna be...

'Oh hello again Daria, why don't you take this desk, I'll move down the back.' It was the red haired boy again, Charles, he was polite at least, it was a pity he gave off such a creepy vibe, Daria thought to herself. He not only vacated his desk but was thoughtful enough to take his chair with him and put it on the stack of spares at the back of the room. She manoeuvred herself into position without difficulty and took out her textbook.

A moment later a middle aged man with graying black hair strode into the room, shut the door and marched (there was no other word for how he walked) to the teacher's desk and started going over his notes. After a minute or so he looked up and said 'I see we have a new student joining us today, stand up Daria Morgendorffer.'

There was a nervous titter among the students which seemed to rile him up. 'What's so funny? Is she here or not?'

Daria raised her hand. 'Yo, over here.'

To his credit DeMartino didn't seem at all fazed by his faux pas. With a predatory smirk he said 'Ah, Ms. Morgendorffer, as you have your hand raised I may as well ask you a question, perhaps you feel it's unFAIR to be asked a question on your first day?'

'Excuse me?'

'Last week when you weren't here we began our unit on westward expansion, can you clearly and concisely sum up the doctrine of Manifest Destiny?'

Daria recited the definition from memory then added 'This did not include many Mexicans.'

'Very good, Daria, almost, suspiciously good now who can tell me...'

The lesson continued in this way. Daria had covered all of this material before but she was surprised how dim some of her fellow students seemed to be, and they seemed to be almost proud of being stupid!

_'This is almost as bad as Highland! But only almost, thank God. Roll on lunchtime.'_ She raised her hand to answer another question and save the whole class from detention for life but DeMartino just told her to quit showing off.

This attitude annoyed her, for one he was treating her like all the other students but the problem was that for two he was treating her like all the other students. Damn!

After a couple of centuries the class came to an end. Charles waved to her on his way out as did Jodie who was holding hands with a beefy looking boy with skin darker than hers. Daria took her time, not wanting to get caught up in the crowd. As she was about to leave the teacher called her over.

'Ms. Morgendorffer, I feel I must apologize for earlier, I had been informed there was a wheelchair bound student starting in the school but I didn't connect that fact with your name, I have another Morgendorffer in my freshman class, a relative?'

'My sister, don't worry about it, you didn't know about me and the chair. Please call me Daria. You certainly know your history, that was an interesting class even though I knew the material.'

'Thank you, Daria. It's nice to have a student who's willing to learn for a change... sometimes I feel like writing the material on bricks and throwing them at Kevin's head! Some of it might stick!'

Daria smiled her trademark half smile at that. She took her leave of the teacher and went in search of her locker.

* * *

_'What are the odds, I ask you? Fifty fifty I suppose but still... you'd think I could have gotten the bottom locker but no... Did Li do this or was it pure dumb luck?'_

As she tried to figure a way to reach the lock on the upper door a girl's voice said 'Hey there do you...?'

'I can manage, thank you.'

'Yeah but do you think you could hurry up, I need to get at my locker.'

Daria turned to regard the girl, she was tall, black haired in the weirdest cut, deep blue eyes and wearing clothes that screamed "Alternative!" The girl said 'That's mine.' While pointing at the one below Daria's with her foot.

Daria backed off and said 'Go ahead, I'll wait.' In truth she was thinking she'd have to manage without a locker.

In a conversational tone the girl said 'Ya know I hate bending down for this thing, it's bad for my back, I don't suppose you'd consider a swap, it would really help me out.'

The girl was grinning at Daria impudently, knowing full well what she was thinking.

Feigning reluctance Daria said 'I suppose, if you suffer with your back, you being freakishly tall and all.' She smiled slightly and handed over the combination.

'Thanks, I appreciate it. 4-4-7-2.' She said pointing at the lower door, Daria scribbled it in her journal. The black haired girl then opened the lower door revealing some books and a battered looking paintbox with J. L. painted on the lid.

'Don't tell me we have to bring our own paints to art class?'

'No, no, but I'm a bit more dedicated than most. Jane Lane, artist extraordinaire, at your service.'

'Daria Morgendorffer, author, at yours.' They shook hands and shared a smile.

As Jane was transferring her belongings from locker to locker she glanced over her shoulder at Daria and said 'So... wanna join me for lunch, we can play "Guess the meat" and hunt for cockroaches in the salad, bring a shotgun.'

'Sounds like fun.' It did, too. Daria allowed herself another smile. _'That makes four today, must be something wrong with my meds.'_ She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Freewheelin' P4**_

'You weren't kidding about the food, were you?' Daria asked looking with distaste at the tray in her lap as she followed Jane to a table in the corner.

'I warned ya. You do get used to it though. Welcome to Bohemia. I'm the artist in residence and this is Andrea, our poet laureate.' Jane said indicating a slightly chubby girl in heavy goth make-up. Andrea raised a black lace fingerless gloved hand and did a mock salute which she turned into the 'bird', Daria responded in kind which earned her a nod and a wink. 'Andrea this is Daria, she's a writer too.'

'So you're the one responsible for all that My Little Pony fanfiction, huh?'

Daria laughed long and hard at that. Finally she said 'Not hardly, I write spy stories for fun and I've had a couple of articles published in local papers back in Texas.'

'Oooh a published author, should I bow?'

'Kneeling is appropriate, but I'll accept tribute in the form of cash or jewels.'

Andrea smirked and returned to her book. Out of the corner of her eye Daria spotted Charles hovering not far away with a tray in his hands looking in their direction. She tensed for a moment then felt relieved when he seemed to make a decision and sat at a different table. She thought _'I couldn't exactly turn him away after he's been so kind but still...'_

She nibbled away at the mystery meat and brown salad and determined that from now on she'd bring a packed lunch, this wasn't worth it. She was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Jane, she just seemed to be on the same wavelength and all other concerns were forgotten as they joked and made fun of everything from the school to the state of the global economy.

They were trying to figure out if the staff had poured mayonaise instead of custard on the jello when Jodie came over with her boyfriend in tow.

'Daria, this is Michael Mackenzie, captain of the Lawndale Lions football team, this is Daria.'

A little distantly the boy offered 'Hi, pleased to meet you, call me Mack.'

Daria nodded politely at him and said 'Likewise, pardon me if I don't get up.' At least that got a small smile from him.

Jodie said 'Daria, sorry about earlier... I don't usually lose it like that it's just sometimes...'

Daria smiled and shook her head and said 'Nada, I understand, I wasn't exactly Miss Congeniality.'

Jodie smiled gratefully and said 'Would you tell Mack about the landmine, he doesn't believe me.'

With a sigh Daria recounted what she'd told Jodie earlier. Jane, Andrea and Mack were staring at her open mouthed. Eventually Mack said 'Wait a minute, that doesn't make any sense, why would that Todd guy give away something like that?'

Daria shrugged. 'I'm not certain but he probably expected them to blow themselves up with it. I do know they pissed him off and it was the kind of nasty little trick he was good at. Nobody would have cared if they had, they must have had mothers... or a mother at least but there was never anybody else around, the local sheriff's department would have just scraped them off the wall and organized a ho-down.'

Mack looked skeptical. 'It's a bit much to...'

Daria stopped him by raising her hand. She reached into her back pack and took out a binder. She leafed through it, took out a newspaper clipping and handed it over. Mack read it and whistled, then passed it along. He asked 'Did they really look like that? That wasn't Photoshopped...?'

'Nope, for real. People were saying there might be uranium in the drinking water down there, my Mom always made sure we drank bottled spring water just in case, even for cooking in.'

Mack looked impressed, he cracked a smile and offered a hand 'Hi I'm Mack, I'm really pleased to meet you, seeya in class.' Daria shook his hand then waved as the couple left the table.

Jane was grinning at her as she handed back the clipping. 'So... Morgendorffer... got plans later or d'ya wanna come over, I'll show you my etchings.'

'Why Mizz Lane... are you trying to seduce me?' Daria asked coyly.

Jane laughed 'Nah, I kick for the other team, I really do have some etchings I did and paintings... if you're interested...?'

'Sure... ehm... gotta ask though... steps?'

'Well it's a two storey house, I can bring the stuff downstairs to show you... but the downstairs TV is busted... we could...'

'Don't worry about it, I just need to call in home first OK? Thanks for the invite.'

'My pleasure, Andrea?'

'Thanks but I got plans... actually I have to work, another time?'

'Sure... and there's the bell, seconds away, round two, you got art now?'

'Yep.' Daria replied.

Jane bussed their trays and said 'Righty-ho, walk this way.'

'I wish, and don't call me "ho".'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Freewheelin P5**_

'Hello, I'm Claire Defoe, welcome to my class. I see you've met Jane, my star pupil. Are you still working on water colors, Jane.' The attractive red-haired woman said as she hunkered down to Daria's level and offered her hand. Daria shook it and nodded her thanks.

'Yes Mizz Defoe, I've one to finish and then I have an idea for a new one.' Jane answered.

'Well, I was going to let Daria use my easel because it's adjustable so why don't you help her set it up beside the drafting desk and get her a sketchpad from stores, OK?'

'Sure Mizz Defoe, c'mon Daria, over this way.'

_'At least there's plenty of room in this class.'_ Daria thought to herself as she followed Jane. She looked carefully around the room, it was better equipped than the artroom in Highland but everything looked old, practically antique. There were various knick-knacks and props on shelves at the back. There was a dais with an old style directors chair, presumably for live models to sit in for portraits but today the easels were arranged in a semi-circle around a small round table with an embroidered cloth on it and a set up for a still life consisting of a glazed blue vase, a tortoiseshell comb and a little brass monkey, eternally hooting derision at the world.

Jane wheeled a full sized studio easel over beside the drafting desk and showed Daria how to wind it to the right height. She handed her a sketch pad with a name crossed out and a few pages missing. Jane told her to put her name on it but reminded her it lived in the artroom and she was to put it away at the end of the lesson, then she set about her own preparations, filling an old glass jar with water at the sink and pinning a sheet of water color paper in the center of the blotter.

Claire stood in front of the little table and addressed the class. 'Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome. Now today we're going to continue working on basic drawing skills. I want you all to draw this little tableau I've set up here. Your primary task is to draw the shapes to scale and in proper relationship to one another. Once you've accomplished that you'll work on shading, take careful note of where the light from the windows is striking each object and where the shadows fall. If you manage all that then you can get some paint from stores and start to add color to your work. Is everyone ready? You all have your 2B pencils and a stick of charcoal? The let us begin.'

Daria noticed that Jane was already engrossed in something else entirely, she could barely see over the edge of the desk but she could see that it was some sort of alien landscape with beautiful details and a lurid purple sky. She shook her head in wonder then got stuck into her own sketch. Claire wandered around making comments and giving advice. Daria was amazed at her patience and kindness, they all seemed to be making an effort but some of them simply hadn't a clue, some kindergarten children had a better grasp of perspective than that blonde girl for starters.

All in all it was a very pleasant way to spend Monday afternoon and it seemed like hardly any time had passed before the bell rang and she had to reluctantly put her things away. Claire expressed satisfaction with her drawing but Daria was a perfectionist and was embarrassed by its flaws. Jane patted her on the back. 'Don't worry about it, there's a lot worse than you, believe me. You need a bit of practice is all. Did you do art before?'

'Years ago, in Highland High it was Art or French, I figured I could use a language more, you know?'

'Uh, huh. No choice for me. I yam what I yam as Popeye would say, ready to get outta Dodge?'

'Yep, I just need to go to the bathroom, meet ya at the lockers?'

'Sure, I'll be a few, I usually help Mizz Defoe tidy up.'

'Kiss ass.'

Jane's answer was to stick her tongue out at Daria and grin.

A few minutes later she came to a place in the corridor where the level changed. There were three steps up, most people wouldn't even notice they were there but they would have been impassable for Daria if it weren't for the little ramp at the left with a handrail on each side. The only problem right now was that the handrails were occupied by Mack Mackenzie with his back to her. He was holding himself up by his arms alone, his legs held horizontally out in front of him as he raised and lowered himself. Then he lowered his legs and pushed himself up off the rails and twisted one hundred and eighty degrees and landed again. He caught sight of her and lowered himself to the floor, smiling ruefully.

'Sorry, hope I didn't keep you waiting, we're a bit short of gymnastic equipment around here, I used to do it in my old school, parallel bars, you know?'

'Uh huh, you looked pretty good... I mean you looked good doing it... I mean like you knew what you were doing.' Daria was blushing by the time she got through it. Mack laughed.

'I know what you meant.' He stepped aside to allow her access the ramp. 'Look I wanted to say... earlier when we met first I was a bit... let's face it I was rude, I'm sorry.'

'I wondered about that, I thought maybe you had a problem with disabled people... some people are... well...'

'No, nothing like that, sorry if you thought that I mean my grandpa's in a chair so I'm kinda used to being around people like...'

'Me?'

'I guess. No it's Jodie... I really lo... I really like her a lot but she's under a lot of pressure... from her folks, you know?'

'Yes, she told me.'

'Anyway when she told me that landmine thing I thought you were yanking her chain, messing with her mind. She's really kind hearted and she gets hurt so easy I thought...'

'I understand. Are we good?'

'Sure.'

'OK... then I guess I'll be seeing you around, I've another three years here... unless I make parole.'

Mack grinned. In a passable Morgan Freeman voice he said 'Don't go without me, let me know if you start a tunnel, I have an ol' Raquel Welch poster you can use to cover the entrance.'

They both laughed at that and headed their separate ways.

This time it was Daria's turn to be blocked from her locker. She wondered how many of Li's regulations against public displays of affection were being broken by the couple leaning against her locker. They were certainly displaying remarkable breath control and the boy, who she recognized as Kevin, the quarterback, was making good use of his hands to explore the ease of access provided by the cheerleader's skimpy costume.

_'Well hello Highland, here we go again!'_ Daria thought to herself. She tried a few "Excuse me's" but might as well have been talking to the wall so she resorted to an old ruse and took a whistle from her pocket and blew a shrill blast.

That worked. The boy jerked up and spun round yelling 'Coach?' Suddenly without support the blonde girl slid down the locker and ended up on her ass. Kevin took off at a run.

The blonde girl stood up looking more confused than normal then she noticed Daria. In a too loud voice she said 'HELL LO! ARE. YOU. HAVING. DIFF. IH. CULT. EE? WILL. I. CALL. THE. NURSE?'

Covering her ears Daria said 'Please, turn it down from eleven, I can hear perfectly well, thank you... look, what's your name?'

'BRITT. TANNY. TAY. LOR!'

'Listen Brittany, there's nothing wrong with my ears or my brain, just my feet, OK? You can talk to me normally, alright?'

It seemed to take a moment or two for this to sink in but eventually she smiled pleasantly and said 'But why did you blow that whistle? I thought you were in trouble.'

'No... sorry about that, I just wanted to get at my locker... I did say "excuse me" but you guys were kinda busy.'

Brittany seemed unfazed by this. 'Oh, yeah, I guess we were. Sorry, is this your locker?'

'That one.'

'So...' Brittany began as she moved out of the way. 'What's wrong with your feet? My aunt had Polio...'

'It was an accident, they never found my feet.'

Brittany was shocked. 'But... but...' She stuttered, pointing at Daria's boots.

'Sighing, Daria pulled up the leg of her jeans revealing a shade of pink plastic that no human being's skin had ever matched. 'They're prosthetics, both of them. I lost this one from here.' She said pointing to just below her left knee. 'And this one from here.' Indicating her right thigh.

'Oh my God! That must have hurt real bad!'

'Yeah... it did, but it doesn't any more and I get around fine in the chair but there's nothing wrong with my brain as I said, just because a person's in a wheelchair doesn't mean they're retarded or anything so you shouldn't assume that, alright?'

'Sure... sorry I just thought...'

'I know you did and I know you're a kind and thoughtful person and were just being nice, OK?'

She nodded vigorously. 'OK!.' She squeaked, seeya around, byeee!'

'Wow, you've mellowed a lot since Highland, I thought you were gonna cut her into little pieces and feed her to the gophers.'

'Hi Quinn, how was your day?'

'Same old. Ehmm... did it go OK for you? You managed alright? I know you said I should...'

Daria cut her off. 'I managed just fine... thanks for leaving me to it, really, I know you offered but it was better for me to try it on my own. I had a good day actually, made some friends I think.'

'YOU?!'

'Me. So, what are you up to? I'm calling in home but then I have an invite.'

'Really? Sorry I didn't mean it like that it's just... Yeah I have a fashion club meeting at Sandi's house but if you want me to walk home with you...?'

'I was gonna walk with her ehhh...?'

'Oh hi Jane, this is Quinn, my sister. Quinn this is Jane Lane, artist and spinster of the parish, she's invited me over for some drunken debauchery with possibly scenes of nudity, obscene language and drug abuse... or we might just order in a pizza.'

'Hi Quinn, pleased to meetchya, d'you wanna...?'

'No thanks, I have plans, you kids have fun now! Seeya.'

'Not if we see you first!' Daria called after her but with an affectionate smile.

Jane raised an eyebrow. 'She seemed pretty cool, for a freshman fashion mannequin! Those clothes must have cost your Mom a fortune! Are you guys...?'

'Nah, but clothes are Quinn's obsession... yeah she is pretty cool... we used to fight a lot before... this... but she's been really good to me, actually mostly by being as big a brat as she always was, it helped, believe me with all the aunts patting me on the head and telling me it would be all right...'

'I can see that... so... ready?'

'More than! Let's roll!'


	6. Chapter 6

**_Freewheelin' P6_**

Once outside the afternoon sun struck them full force and they started sweating immediately. Daria took off her green jacket and stowed it in her back pack.

'Ooh la la, look it Lil' Miss Rambo! You got a reason for keeping that bod under wraps? Or are you saving yourself for Antonio Banderas?'

Daria grunted. 'Saving myself from lechers and creeps, I don't like people looking at me, you know?'

'Uh huh, I take it you met Upchuck?' Jane smirked.

'Who?'

'Ginger boy with a permanent leer, I saw you talking to him earlier.'

'Oh, him! He said his name was Charles... he was very kind actually... but...'

'I know. You're the proud owner of a late model vagina so he's all over you oozing charm and slime from every pore.'

'Eeuwww! Nice image, thanks... not!' Jane laughed. Daria continued 'To be honest I'd have had a worse time in DeMartino's class if he hadn't given up his seat, maybe I should cut him some slack.'

'Nah, like a puppy you're better off smacking him on the nose and saying in a firm voice "Down, Boy!", he understands violence, he lives in mortal fear of Ms. Barch.'

'Que?'

'Science teacher, rabid feminist and myso... mysa... what's that word that's the opposite of mysoginist?'

'Mysandrist. Oh joy, more lunacy.' Daria deadpanned.

'Wait til you experience Bennett and O'Neill, then you'll start praying for the rapture.'

Daria couldn't help but smile at that. 'I just noticed we're both going the same way and I never told you where I lived, I'm in Glen Oaks.'

'That's handy, I'm in Howard Drive, about a block from there, five minute walk, tops, and it's on the way, that is your street is on the way to mine.'

'That's good, I was trying to see if I could find an easier route to school, maybe with a bit less traffic, some of the curbs are very high and I can manage but it's not fun with cars whizzing past my head.'

'Gotcha, we'll I know all the roads around here from my running, lemme have a think and I'll come up with something.'

'Thanks, you run? As in track team?'

'Nah, just for myself, 'tween you and me I don't wanna do anything that would bring glory and honor to Laaawwwwwndaaale Hiiiiigh.'

'Aha, I see you share my opinion of Il Duce?'

'Li? Yeah, can't stand her and I can pretty much stand anybody.' Jane replied with a wicked grin at Daria.

'I wondered why you took up with me, your standards are truly that low, waifs, strays and cripples.'

Suddenly serious Jane stepped around in front of Daria, blocking her path. She hunkered down so they were at eye level and very slowly and deliberately said. 'No. That's not it at all. I'm... I'm...not well off, ok? As a matter of fact I'm one step up from a trailer park but you know what I don't need or want? Charity, ok? I don't want it, I don't need it, I'm doing just fine. I kinda figured that was something we had in common, right? Or am I a complete dumbass?'

Daria was surprised by the intensity of Jane's statement, very much at odds with her usual easy going demeanour. In Jane's eyes she saw fear and loneliness... and a fleeting spark of hope. Daria gave Jane a rare full and genuine smile. 'Yes, you're a dumbass... just like me... sorry I took your joke the wrong way, ok?'

Jane nodded and stood. Trying to change the subject she asked 'So... you just started today, what's your beef with Ms. Li?'

'Well, you know we just moved here? My Mom got a position at a law firm in town with a prospect of partnership. My Dad quit his day job and he's trying to start his own consulting business so they bought this house because it's handy for everything, the town, the malls and the high school. She registered me and Quinn as students before we moved, she didn't mention me being in a chair because she didn't think she HAD to. So a couple of weeks before start of term she goes down to a meeting with Li to hand in our transcripts and sign us up and imagine her surprise when there's steps everywhere and not a ramp in sight. Li tried to convince her to put me on the short bus that takes the special needs kids to Oakland every morning but Mom went über lawyer on her ass and got a court order forcing her to comply with Federal law, that's why I didn't start last week. Would you believe she tried to buy my Mom off?'

'I'm more surprised she didn't threaten her... or you or your sister... she's a nasty piece of work... hate to say it but I guarantee she isn't just gonna let that pass, she's gonna come after you some way or another, watch your back.'

'I am, thanks. She already started a petty campaign of harassment by the security guards. I'm keeping a record of everything in case my Mom has to bring her back to court... this is ours, the red brick, come on in.'

Jane noticed that the ramp curved around in a lazy ess that blended quite nicely with the landscaping of the garden. Daria unlocked the front door and ushered her in.

'Nice house, that's a big TV! D'you wanna stay here we could...?'

'Nah, I wanna see these famous etchings. I just need to grab a couple of things, I need to be home by six, that ok?'

'Sure, that's when I go for my evening run, need a hand?'

'Got 'em, thanks.' Daria had opened a closet under the stairs and took out a long black case and a pair of crutches which she slung behind her. 'Ok, let's go.'

'You can walk on crutches?'

'Not very far or for any length of time but they're handy when I'm somewhere that hasn't been adapted.'

The contents of the black case were revealed when they got to Jane's house. Daria took out and unfolded what looked like a short length of railway track and laid them on the steps up to the door creating a temporary ramp. She said 'These are really useful, they came with Dad's new car, they're aluminium so they don't weigh much.'

Jane opened the door and Daria wheeled herself in, then turned and made a point of picking the ramp up herself and stowing it away.

'Not much good for the stairs though, if you want to wait in the living room I'll bring down...'

'No, I can manage, but would you be able to carry up the chair? It's not heavy once I'm not in it.'

'Sure but how...?'

Daria wheeled over to the end of the stairs, put on the brakes and then lifted her legs until they were straight, then she pressed something under the cloth at her knees locking them in position. She then levered herself upright using the crutches. She stood with her back to the stairs and slowly maneuvered herself to the top. Jane followed after with the chair and Daria flopped into it when she set it on the landing. 'Still need to build up more strength.' She wheezed.

'That was pretty impressive, take your time, get your breath, my room's just over here, bathroom down the hall, lock the door unless you want to give my brother a free show.'

'Brother?'

'Trent, he's a musician in a band so he sleeps most of the day then rises like the undead at dusk.'

'Any other family?'

'Older brother and two older sisters, they moved away years ago, my folks are away at the moment so it's just me and Trent. Were you serious about pizza? We don't have much else to eat around the house until Trent does some shopping.'

'Sure, my treat... this time... we'll keep score, ok?'

Jane nodded with a rueful smile and went to make the call. 'Hey Morgendorffer! What'd ya want on yours?'

'Pepperoni and cheese, NO ANCHOVIES!'

'Gotcha.'

Daria wheeled herself into the room Jane had indicated. It was as much a studio as a bedroom and bore a striking resemblance to the art room at school, complete with studio easel, drafting desk, glue gun, power tools, bits of sculpture, tubes, cans and bottles of paint, oil and turpentine and splashes of paint everywhere! The ceiling alone would qualify as a Jackson Pollock knock-off. Various paintings in a plethora of styles hung on the walls. The only thing they seemed to have in common apart from being very good was that they were all signed "Jane A. Lane", the "A" being a stylized easel.

Jane came in and said 'It's on the way... so... what would you like to see first?'

'Well I'm seriously impressed with your paintings but I'm curious about these etchings... it's sort of...'

'Yeah, it's something I always wanted to try. I sold all of the first lot I did except this one.' Jane said as she lifted a large wooden board from behind a pile of canvasses. She turned it around and Daria could see that the board was a polished reddish wood and a sixteen by twenty inch brass plate was mounted in the center of it. On the brass picked out in black enamel was a very lifelike and detailed line drawing of a handsome young man with kind, smiling eyes and a soul patch. It was beautiful.

'Wow!' Daria exclaimed, that's amazing! How do you...?'

'You coat the brass with beeswax then scribe the drawing into it with a stylus, the acid gets through where you scratch the wax and cuts a hole about a thirty-second of an inch deep. Then you fill that with enamel and lacquer the whole thing so it doesn't go green.'

'Acid?'

'Ferric chloride, nasty stuff, you have to be very careful and it costs nearly as much to dispose of as it does to buy... but I love the results. I made a few bucks on the last batch etching stuff for a Steampunk society here in town, they love their brass.'

'You're not a member, are you? I can picture you in Edwardian dress with goggles and a leather flying helmet.'

Jane grinned, suddenly thoughtful. 'You know they did invite me to their Hallow'een Ball, I bet I could rock that look. What about you? I bet I could scrounge us up from dates from the computer club.'

Daria was about to turn it down flat, then thought about it, she HAD promised herself...  
'Maybe... ask me again closer to the time... but no setting me up ok? I'd rather find my own victim or go stag.'

'Deal. Hey, sounds like a car, pizza's here.'

Daria produced a twenty. 'Would you mind... ? It's a pain to go downstairs just for...'

'Of course, I'll even give you back your change, why don't you go wash up, I'll go get the food.'

'Buuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrppp! Whoa, better out than in!'

'Thank you for sharing, Jane, it's nice to see you're keeping the old thing in tune... you should try for The Stars and Stripes next time.' Jane laughed and Daria couldn't help but join in. Between them they'd polished off the pizza and two cans of soda apiece but at least they'd banished the ghost of the cafeteria lunch.

Jane showed Daria more of her paintings and a new brass sheet covered in a thin layer of wax that she had prepared for her next etching. 'How do you get it on so smooth?' Daria asked, tilting it to the light.

'I'll show you tomorrow... Oh, no wait, can't tomorrow, have that stupid self-esteem class after school, how's Wednesday for you?'

'Wednesday's good but what's this about esteem?' Daria asked, taken aback somewhat.

'It's this stupid course they run in school, mostly for misfits like me. O'Neill, I told you about him right? Yeah we'll he runs it and to be honest hasn't a clue what he's doing, just parrots it off from a script. I've been through it six times last year and sure enough without fail sophomore year there's my name on the list again, not so much as a trial before the sentence is handed down.' Jane replied matter-of-factly.

'That sounds...'

'No, no, you're wrong... it's much worse than that, trust me.' Jane added, sagely.

Daria had a prickly feeling in the back of her neck, like there was a guillotine hanging over it somewhere. 'Who puts your name down for this thing?' She asked, but she was already sure she knew the answer.

'Mrs. Manson, no relation to Charley, the school psychologist, why?'

'I seriously pissed her off today is why, vindictive is she?'

'Oh yeah, Li's hatchet man, actually... so... you think you might be joining me in the gulag?'

Daria was annoyed and frustrated. 'Probably... unless I can persuade my Mom... though she's quite capable of leaving me to stew in it as punishment for losing my temper with the old bat... damn and blast her and may she and Mizz Li catch Aids and die, preferably before tomorrow!'

'Ooh, lemme write that down, that was a great curse... you're not a witch are you?'

'Nope.'

'Pity.'

'Uh, huh.' Daria grunted her agreement. 'Look, Jane, I really enjoyed this, thanks for having me over... ehmm... I have to check with my Mom but would you like to come to dinner tomorrow after you've served your debt to society? It'll probably be microwaved frozen lasagne... actually it's guaranteed to be lasagne, so...?'

'Look you don't have to... '

'Actually I'm not, Mom simply won't give me peace until she meets you and I'm kind of a rip the band-aid off quick sort of girl, I'll just have to remember to turn you over half-way through the grilling so you get done evenly.' Daria said with a shy smile.

Jane shrugged. 'Sure, why not, you heading home now?'

'Guess I'd better. Hate to ask but would you mind walking downstairs in front of me? I usually have no trouble climbing but sometimes I have trouble with my balance going down.'

'Sure, I'll carry the chair down first.'

Daria was balancing on her crutches when she got a shock that almost tumbled her down the stairs. A door behind her opened and a young man emerged yawning and scratching himself. He was clad only in a moth-eaten pair of y-fronts and looked like a dime store messiah. He blinked at her a couple of times then said. 'Hey.'

'Hey yourself.' Daria managed after a moment. 'Trent?'

'Yeah.'

'I'm Daria, Jane's friend from school.'

'Cool.'

'Guess I'll see you around?'

'Sure.' He turned away and walked into the bathroom.

_'Well... I see the art of conversation is not dead!'_ Daria mused to herself. _'But God he's gorgeous... What am I thinking? Shut up you, he's my friend's brother!'_

Jane came up and backed down the stairs ahead of Daria holding one hand in front of her but she held her balance.

'So... Amiga... see ya tomorrow?'

'Yep... though the short bus is starting to look attractive.' Daria answered with a rueful smile.

'Don't say that! Would you leave me to suffer on my own? That's cruel Daria, just plain cruel.' Jane said, hamming it up shamelessly.

'No, I won't do that. Mañana Amiga.' Daria stowed the portable ramp behind her and set off for home, feeling better than she had in a long time.

Jane went back upstairs feeling somewhat the same. On the landing she met Trent who was scratching his head. 'Janey? Did I just see a girl standing here?'

'Yes Trent, that was Daria.'

'Oh... Ok.'

'Seeya later Trent, I'm going for a run then you're going grocery shopping.'

'Oh... sure Janey... Janey?'

'Yes Trent.'

'Who's Daria?'


	7. Chapter 7

**_Freewheelin' P7_**

'I'm home!' Daria announced as she closed the front door. Her Mom's car had been outside but there was no sign of her Dad. Bland, pre-packaged pop music belied the presence of her sister upstairs.

'In the kitchen Daria.' Her Mom called. 'Come in and tell me about your day. How was it?'

'Hi Mom. Not too bad I guess. Do you want the good stuff first or will I save it to cover up the bad news?'

'Did that Li woman give you any problems?' Helen came and sat down at the table, putting a soda in front of Daria and taking a sip from her coffee mug.

Daria grunted non-committedly. 'Well the security guards this morning deliberately waved me through the metal detector knowing it would set off the alarm, they then proceeded to do everything but strip search me.'

Quinn came in and started rummaging in the fridge as Daria continued. 'Then I had to have a psychological exam with this unqualified quack who kept getting my name wrong on purpose, then she had the gall to administer a patte noir test to me!'

'Is that the silhouettes?' Quinn interrupted. 'I just made up a stupid story about dating, I passed, no problem.'

'She gives that to everybody!' Daria was aghast. 'That's supposed to be for pre-adolescents as far as I read, I thought it meant she thought I was retarded! Oh, damn.'

'What did you do?' Helen was looking cross now.

'Well, when she got my name wrong for the third time I kinda lost it... I asked her what qualifications she had and demanded to know why she was treating me like a retarded kid... I'm pretty sure you're going to get a phone call... sorry Mom.'

'I see, so... how was the rest of your day? What are the teachers like?'

'Well I only had two classes after all the orientation stuff. The history teacher is insane but knows his subject... I like him actually but... this afternoon was double art with Ms. Defoe, she's really nice and treats everybody with respect, I really enjoyed that class.'

'So... Where have you been since school? Quinn said a friend asked you over...?' Helen seemed skeptical about that.

'Yes, Jane, I went over to her house. She showed me her art and we had pizza... her brother looked really good in his underpants.' Daria added with a smirk.

'What?! What kind of...?'

'Relax Mom, it's a joke. He's a musician who works at night, he just rose up like Lazarus as I was leaving, he didn't know I was there.'

'You're trying to tell me you made a friend your first day here when in Highland there was...'

'I'm not trying to tell you anything Mom. I made a friend and I've...'

'Well I want to meet her, I need to know she's not...'

'And I was trying to tell you I've invited her over for dinner tomorrow, is that all right?'

Helen looked annoyed at the interruption but then had to concede that Daria was ahead of her this time. 'Yes... I suppose it... fine, you win this round, but don't think I'm letting you away with being rude to the psychologist.'

'Quack, you mean. Listen, about that... Jane told me they run this course at school for people with low self-esteem... allegedly... Now I know she doesn't have esteem issues and she's sat through that course six times and they still won't let her test out of it even though she has all the answers off by heart... I'll let you think about what that means. Jane reckons they'll try and stuff me into that so I'm asking, please, at least run it by Dr. Milliepieds before committing me to it, please?'

Helen was torn. She felt Daria deserved some punishment for failing to keep her temper but based on her experience of the school so far... At least Daria had suggested asking an expert instead of just trying to talk her way out of it... Pride and annoyance fought in Helen's mind for a moment then she grudgingly gave in. 'You're sure you don't want to be a lawyer, sweetie? You have the instincts for it.'

'No Mom, I'm a writer.'

Helen sighed. 'Well, go clean up, your Dad will be in at seven, we'll eat then.'

Daria rolled out of the kitchen, a moment later Helen heard the chairlift operate and it's dull whine faded up the stairs. Quinn had been hanging by the refrigerator listening to the conversation. 'Mom...'

'Yes sweetie.'

'She really did seem better today, some girl annoyed her and she was just nice to her... and that Jane girl seems ok too... I heard about that estimate... esteem? course... Stacy said her sister had to do it every year until she went to college... it didn't do her any good at all.'

'How about you? Did you you tell your friends about your "unfashionable" sister in her wheelchair? Or is she still your "cousin"?'

'Yes I did, they were fine with it... except for Sandi... I think she was going to make some comments then she realized she'd be ragging on a disabled person so she shut up and said it wasn't a subject for the Fashion Club to waste time on... I don't do the "cousin" thing any more Mom, I promised, didn't I?'

'You did... I'd like to say I'm proud of you but... it's not something you should ever have done in the first place, right?'

'Geez, Mom! I said I was sorry.'

'Did you say it to your sister?'

'Yessss... well she knows anyhow... she said she forgives me. She did I swear.'

'She forgave us all when she thought she was dying...' Helen said, almost in a whisper.

'Yeah... Well I'm glad she didn't.' Mother and daughter looked at each other, seeking understanding and finding it reflected in their eyes.

Helen smiled and said 'Come on, help me set the table, dinner will be ready soon.'

Jake was enthusing about all the meetings he'd managed to set up. 'If even one in five turns into a full time client we're set up for life, Helen. Isn't that great?'

'Yes Jake, just remember to take notes so you don't forget anybody's name and keep track of what they need.'

'Gah, dammit Helen, I'm not an idiot! Of course I'll take notes... now where's that notebook? Helen! Have you seen my... oh, there it is. So, kids, how was your day?'

'Daria made a friend.'

'Hah, good one Quinn, very funny... I...' Jake finally noticed Daria's face and swallowed a couple of times before blurting out 'A friend! That's great, Kiddo! Really...?'

'We'll pause for a moment while Dad gets his foot out of his mouth.' Daria quipped in her driest deadpan voice.

'Yes Jake. Her name's Jane, we've invited her over for dinner tomorrow so you'd best be home early.'

'Sure! That's wonderful news... so... ' He tried to mouth an aside to Helen. 'She's not one of those "imaginary" friends... is she?'

'JAKE!' 'DAD!' 'DADDY!'

'Gah, dammit! I'm just worried about my little girl, is that so bad?'

'Of course she's real Jake and I expect you to be on your best behavior tomorrow... I'm doing the cooking, we don't want to scare her away with kitchen sink stew now do we?'

The phone rang.

'That's probably for me, if it's my date tell him to be here in fifteen minutes, I'll be ready in half an hour.' Quinn declared.

Helen picked it up. 'Helloooo.' She said, in her "talking to clients" voice.

'Yes, this is she... Yes... She told me, yes... Oh you do, do you? Well I'll consider it... No, I will not let her start tomorrow, Daria has been under the care of professional psychologists since her unfortunate accident, I'll have to consult with them before I allow her to be treated by anybody else. I'll tell you what, why don't you send me details of the course, the credentials of the people who are going to give the course and I'll run the whole thing by Dr. Milliepieds, all right?' Her voice dripped honey but there was barbed wire underneath.  
'Yes, of course, good evening to you too, Ms. Li.'

Daria couldn't hide her gratitude and showed her mother a genuine smile. For Helen this was as rare as a lottery win and she couldn't help but smile back. The phone rang again.  
'Morgendorffers... Oh, hello Eric... No I wasn't busy, just finishing dinner...'

'Annnnnd, we're back to square one.' Daria muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Freewheelin' P8**_

True to her word Jane had turned up on Daria's doorstep early the next morning to show her an alternative route to school avoiding all major roads. Daria hitched what looked like an old pull-along suitcase to the back of her chair. When Jane asked about it Daria tersely answered 'Gym class.'

They arrived fifteen minutes before the first bell but security kept Daria waiting until she was guaranteed to be late for home-room, obliging Mr. DeMartino to give her detention. This was the first day of what was to become a routine. Daria had avoided Self-Esteem class but Li and Manson were determined that she would spend the same amount of time in the school in lieu of the class.

Daria sat through the morning lessons with varying degrees of bemusement. She had expected dimwitted apathy from a lot of the students but not the teachers.

Tim O'Neill's English Literature was the worst from Daria's perspective. She loved English and it was by far her best subject but she knew she could have done a better job of teaching it than the new age wimp.

Just the sight of her in the chair had reduced him to tears then he had made a huge and unnecessary fuss about re-arranging the desks to make room for her. Then to top it all having messed up his own seating chart he had no idea who anybody was. Jane surprised her further after the lesson when she informed her that O'Neill was not new as she'd believed but had taught almost all of them the previous year.

After lunch was gym which the sophomores shared with the freshman class. Daria got there as early as she could to secure herself a space in the corner. She parked her chair with her back to the room. From the suitcase she pulled out a smaller, lighter chair, lower in height with smaller wheels which sat at an angle to the seat rather than vertical. It had no footrests but did have a belt strap. She quickly changed into a sports bra and t-shirt then unfastened her jeans and peeled them down past her knees.

Jane was a bit goggle-eyed as she hadn't actually seen the prosthetics before. Daria surprised her by unclipping the fasteners that attached them to her thighs. Jane swallowed a couple of times as she saw the stumps for the first time but managed to keep a blank face. Quinn had moved in on Daria's other side and shielded her from gawking eyes in that direction. There were still a few gasps as Daria lifted herself into the smaller chair and pulled on a pair of sweatpants that had been sewn closed at the length of her remaining legs. She fastened the seatbelt and put her hair into a ponytail and rolled out into the gym.

After a couple of minutes where the more athletic girls warmed up and stretched and the rest gossiped a woman in a tracksuit came out of an office and blew a whistle.

'All right girls, shut it. Everyone in a line, we're going to divide into teams and play volleyball today.' She then called out four girls and told them to pick a team. Nobody picked Daria so at the end she followed the group that was short one player. The coach blew her whistle again. 'You, yes you, what's your name?'

'Daria Morgendorffer.'

'What are you doing?'

'I thought we were going to play volleyball.'

'Oh yeah, very funny. Now get off the court and go sit over in the bleachers and stay out of the way.'

'Excuse me? This is physical education class, I'm supposed to be exercising with everyone else.'

'Look, I've no time for this, get off the court and go weave baskets or whatever it is you people do, I've no time for jokes.'

'I am not joking. I want to exercise.'

'Well you can't... not here with the n... other girls, go wheel around the track if you must but stop wasting my time.'

Daria looked as if she was about to say something but kept her mouth shut and headed for the exterior door. Behind her she heard. 'Lane! Do you know that girl? Well then you can go run around the track and keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't hurt herself.'

Jane was happy enough to do just that. 'Thanks amiga! I never liked volleyball anyhow.'

'Neither did I before... but I wanted to play today... I can you know... and basketball. I got quite good at basketball back in the rehab hospital. It's funny... I never liked sports when I had my legs but it's so important for me to build up my strength, you know?'

'Uh, huh. That was a bit harsh, it was like you were just an inconvenience to her, who does she think she is?'

'I've seen a lot of weird attitudes. I'd like to sic Sergeant Tully on her, she'd teach her some manners.'

'Who?'

'Gulf war veteran, lost her legs when the convoy she was traveling in was hit by an Iraqi Scud missile. She used to volunteer at the rehab clinic I attended. She was a total bitch roaring abuse at us and forcing us to stop whining and get on with doing what we can do. I really liked her.'

'You know what you just said was a contradiction, right?'

'That's me. Ever see an old movie called "Kings Row" with Ronald Reagan in it?'

'Was there a chimp in it?'

'No.' Daria replied.

'Then no, why.'

'Maybe we'll watch it sometime, I have it on video, dreadful old soap opera but... you'll see.'

'Sure, we can have bad movie night, I'll bring the popcorn.'

'It's a deal. C'mon, I know you want to run and I wanna do some laps myself.'

Jane was surprised at the turn of speed Daria could get out of her chair. They worked out a handicap system at various distances and had an impromptu race meeting. At the end of the session they were both tired but feeling good from their workout and they went in to hit the showers.

Ironically Daria had a really good, well-toned figure from all the exercise and physiotherapy she'd had but no one seemed to want to look at anything other than the pink stumps where her legs abruptly ended. She had a small plastic folding stool which she took into the shower to sit on while she washed. Mostly the other girls just stared but Quinn's friend Sandi had to make a show of pretending to be nauseated and mimed throwing up. Oddly that seemed to galvanize a lot of the girls to behave a bit more respectfully and they went back to their own business while some of them, including Jodie, Brittany, Quinn and a couple of others gave the hard stare back at Sandi which shut her up.

Daria had made a point of letting them all have a good look to get it over with. Hopefully from now on it would be just another thing with no novelty value. Dressed again she headed for Science class. Other than O'Neill making a fuss without any discussion the students had rapidly got in the habit of leaving the desk near the door clear for her, for which she was quietly grateful.

She got most of her homework done in detention and got out at the same time as Jane then they went for pizza. 'You wouldn't believe O'Neill today.' Jane began. 'He actually deviated from the script and did a whole module on "Dealing With Our Disability", which was funny because none of "Us" have a disability, what a doofus!'

'Yeah... sounds like fun... the pizza place... is it accessible? Do you know or...?'

'Yep, it has a ramp by the side door and there are tables where they can move the chairs away, it'll be fine aand...'

'Out with it, Lane.'

'Well a lot of kids go there after school but it should be thinning out now, OK?'

'OK... thanks. Don't forget to leave room for all that microwaved lasagne that you'll be force fed later.'

'You know me, bottomless pit... I'll do dinner for you later in the week, ok?'

'Sure.'

As they headed for Schloss Morgendorffer later that evening Daria remarked how every place in town and all the staff she met were just fine and had no problem with her except for the school, which was supposed to be a supportive environment. 'You know what I'm saying Jane. What the eff?'

'Well I don't have much to compare it to. Middle school wasn't like this that's for sure but other than "Saved By The Bell" this is high school.'

'Nah, even Highland wasn't this bad... for the short time I went to high school there at least. No there's more to it than that.'

'Conspiracy theorist? Do you have a copy of "Catcher in the Rye" on you right now?'

'Haw, haw, verrry funny. No... I'm gonna have to fill my Mom in on this, would you back me up? She thinks I tend to exaggerate.'

'Of course. How 'bout your sister?'

'She'll back me up too but my Mom's a lawyer, she needs corroboration. I'm not joking but I think we're going to end up in court with Ms. Li again, sooner or later.'

Jane's serious expression gradually gave way to a smirk then a full on grin. 'We're gonna go undercover aren't we? Like Woodward and Bernstein or, or …'

'Laurel and Hardy?'

'Abbott and Costello?'

'Laverne and Shirley?'

'Aaaagh! Ren and Stimpy?'

'Yess!' Daria agreed. 'Ren and Steeeeempy. You can be Stimpy.'

'No way Morgendorffer, if anyone around here is a seeck lil' monkey, it's you!'

'I hate you.'

'I know.'


	9. Chapter 9

**_Freewheelin' P9_**

'Mom! I'm home.'

'Hellooo! You must be Jane, it's sooo nice to finally meet you, I'm Helen Morgendorffer, Daria's mother, welcome to our home.'

_'Finally?'_ Jane thought. 'Hi there, thanks for inviting me. Ehh, I can't stay too late, I have homework to do later.'

'No problem, dinner will be ready in half an hour and Daria's Dad will be home shortly. Why don't you girls go wash up.'

'Sure, thanks.'

Daria was at the bottom of the stairs pressing a button but nothing seemed to be happening. 'Dammit Quinn, what did you do this time?'

'What's up?' Jane asked.

'My chair lift. It's upstairs and seems to switched off.'

'I'll run up and switch it on, what do I do?'

'Thanks, there's a key under the seat, turn it to the right.'

Jane ran up the stairs two at a time. 'Oh yeah, here it is. Hey, can I ride it down?'

'Sure, sit in the seat, I'll call it from here.'

'It's slow, isn't it?' Jane said as the chairlift came to a halt at the bottom of its track.

'Yah, it's the same as the ones they make for old people, I need some gremlins to turbocharge it for me.' Daria answered as she lifted the seat to reveal a pair of forks which she backed the wheelchair onto. Working a toggle on the armrest she was lifted up and cruised gently to the upper floor, Jane followed after. At the top Daria folded the forks out of the way then she took the key out. 'This'll stop people from messing with it.'

Voices from Quinn's room revealed the probable source of the problem. 'Hang on a sec', I want to deal with this right now.' Jane nodded and waited as Daria knocked on Quinn's door.

'What is it Daria? We're having a meeting in here.'

'Were you charging the girls fifty cents to ride up on the chairlift again?'

'What? No I... err...'

'Somebody turned the key and locked it up here, ask them not to do that again please.'

A girl with pigtails behind Quinn started hyperventilating and squeaked out. 'Omigod! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I thought I was...'

'It's fine Stephanie, just don't touch it again, OK?'

'Stacy.'

'Huh?'

'It's Stacy, not Stephanie.'

'Key, no touchy, ok?' Stacy nodded.

'C'mon Jane, I'm down the hall.'

'Ok, Morgendorffer. The climbing frame I can understand and the tatami but why on earth do you have padded walls? Got another personality or two in there I should know about?'

'No... none you should know about at least.' Daria smirked. 'The walls were a legacy from the previous occupant of this room. No they weren't... yes they were.' She added, whipping her head from one side to the other as she argued with herself.

'Har, har, very convincing. Listen, did you do that report for History?'

'Yesss, why?'

'Lemme have a look then, I won't copy it, I just need some ideas.'

'Ehhh, no. But... tell me what you thought the assignment was about, I can certainly help you with it.'

'You're no fun. I'll pout!'

'I'll drag in Quinn and you can have a pouting competition, then you can swap excuses for not having your homework done, she's very creative in that area.'

'Ok, ok, well I...'

Not long after that Helen called them down for dinner. They hurriedly put the books away and washed their hands. Daria said. 'Go on down and meet my Dad, I'll take too long.'

A little nervous Jane did so. She was surprised that the square jawed man at the bottom of the stairs seemed almost as nervous as she was. He was visibly relieved as he looked her over for obvious signs of mutation and found none. 'Hey there Miss ehh... Hi, I'm Jake, welcome.'

'Lane, Jane Lane. Pleased to meet you Jake. Should we go in for dinner?'

A little flustered Jake offered his arm to Jane and she took it. She looked over her shoulder and made a face at Daria as she was formally escorted into the dining room. Daria shook her head sadly and rolled after the pair. Quinn came bounding down the stairs. 'Why are we eating in the dining room? We never eat in the dining room... don't tell me Grandma...'

'No, it's not Grandma. Mom is making a big deal about me having a friend over so we're playing "Happy Families" with a typical American family dinner.'

Quinn snickered. 'In that case shouldn't we have trays in front of the TV?'

'Nah, tonight we're the fantasy, when Jane tastes the lasagne, reality will reassert itself. Five says Mom tries to remember how to say Grace.'

'Nuh, uh, no more sucker bets for me.'

'You're learning, Grasshopper... finally.'

'Thrppppttttttttt!'

'Classy.'

Dinner went surprisingly well. Both Helen and Jake took a liking to Jane and Helen kept the questioning to a minimum. At the end of the meal they told her she was welcome in their house anytime and could come to dinner whenever she liked. Jane glanced suspiciously at Daria but she almost imperceptibly shook her head, no. She hadn't told them about Jane's parents being away a lot.

Daria was actually a little worried about Jane's home situation but figured she hadn't known her long enough to be passing judgement. After dinner Daria suggested that Jane take her coffee upstairs where they could finish their homework together. Shortly before ten Jane jogged home with a satisfied smile on her face. She had a friend now, definitely.

Daria was sitting in bed reading after her evening workout. It annoyed her that it was taking so long for her leg stumps to toughen up so she could spend more time putting her weight on the prosthetic limbs. There were advances being made all of the time and it was not unreasonable to hope that one day she might walk again, maybe even without crutches. She'd been expecting the knock on her door. 'Come in Mom.'

'I see you have your antenna adjusted properly... or have you developed x-ray vision like Superman?'

'No Mom... I've been expecting you is all. You wanted to talk to me about Jane?'

'Yes. Now don't take me up wrong on this, I think she's a lovely girl and she'll make a great friend so please don't think I'm going to try and drive her away... but I have to say I'm a little worried about her. She said her parents aren't home at the moment but her older brother is looking after her and the house, do you know how long they've been gone? Are they just on vacation?'

'I honestly don't know, Mom. I'm... a little worried about her too... she's a really good person but she told me she was poor... she also told me she hates the idea of charity... at least for herself. Give me some time to get to know her better. Mom... '

'Yes Daria, I'm listening, what's on your mind?'

'You know what we were talking about at dinner? About building a case against the school for discrimination?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Well could you make sure Jane isn't needed to testify or anything. I think she needs to keep a low profile... at least as far as Child Services is concerned. I remember some of the horror stories you told us about the foster system when you worked in the family court in Highland... I'd lose her for sure if I brought that to her door, even if they left her where she is she'd feel betrayed.'

Helen smiled at her eldest child, pride in her eyes. 'You know I used to think you were on your way to becoming one of those ivory tower intellectuals like some of my old college tutors. You know the type, full of their own importance with no concern for the lives of us mere mortals. It's nice to see you showing concern for someone else. Don't worry, I won't cause trouble for your friend but... maybe try and get her over here for dinner often, she's as thin as a stick!'

'She runs Mom, you should see her on the track, she's like a racehorse!'

'That would explain her appetite! Two helpings!'

'Of your lasagne!' Daria quipped.

'OK, so I'm not Martha Stewart, wait until you're juggling a career and a family and we'll see how you do.'

Daria made a "bleagghh" face a that. 'I can just picture me with two kids, "Trouble" the eldest and "Strife" the youngest. I'd be banged up for life for strangling the little rats.'

'You know, that's just what I said. It's funny how that changes when they turn up and look you in the eye. It is worth it you know.'

'Even when they go out and get themselves blown up?'

'Is that supposed to be funny? Because it wasn't, not even a little bit.'

'No, that wasn't a joke. How do you... I mean anyone with kids, how do you...?'

'How do you let them out of your sight?' Daria nodded.

'Well Daria, that's mothrhood. You protect them as much as you can and try to teach them how to take care of themselves then you give them a little more freedom every day until finally they get up and leave. That's the theory anyhow but what nobody tells you is that they take a little piece of your heart with them every time they walk out the door.'

'Mom I have to ask.'

'Yes Daria?'

'Could this discussion get any more maudlin or mushy?'

Helen laughed. 'You wretch! I thought we were having a bonding moment and you had to go and spoil it.'

Daria reached over and squeezed Helen's hand. 'Well, you know me, my outer shell of cynicism shields a heart of pure titanium.'

Helen grinned back at her. 'Yes, perfect lawyer material. Speaking of which remind me to give you the recorder in the morning. I'll speak to the company that handles my law firm's private detective business in the morning and set up the surveillance from Thursday. They'll be there every morning to film and datestamp your arrival and they should be able to see into the foyer to monitor what those security guards are up to.'

'Thanks Mom, that'd be one less worry... and thanks for believing me. I really think Li's a crook, how did she get away with not modifying the school before now? And that damn coach! What a neanderthal! I mean it's like she never heard of the Paralympics and they've been around for nearly fifty years!'

'Now don't get yourself worked up at this hour of the night. I'll keep chipping away at the County Records Office. There has to be a paper trail, actually she may have shot herself in the foot by capitulating so fast at the first hearing, it's like she didn't want to be investigated too closely and that makes me suspicious.'

Daria nodded her agreement then yawned hugely. 'G'night Mom.'

'Good night Sweetie.'


	10. Chapter 10

**_Freewheelin' P10_**

Wednesday afternoon after school saw Daria and Jane heading into the town center instead of home.  
Daria didn't have detention and Jane didn't have Self-Esteem class so they had both left at the same time as everyone else. Daria was a little worried. What if all of her Mom's preparations were for nothing?

'Listen Daria, do you know what I think? I think it'll only happen on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You wouldn't go into Timmy's little torture factory so this is their way of making you pay for it. C'mon, I need some art supplies and there's a second-hand bookshop I think you'll like, the owner is the guy who asked me to do the brasswork for his society.'

Daria groaned. 'Jane I know I said I might go to the dance but I don't want to be on display like...'

'You wouldn't be, trust me, wait until you meet Karl before you say anything, please?'

'Nyeah, nyeah. I suppose I can go to a bookshop, is it accessible?'

'Oh yes, and if you're good there may be nachos later so stop yer whinin' Missy.'

'Mumble-grumble, yes mommy.'

'And less of yer lip.'

'Hang on, let me get my bearings. We're on Main Street, Wilson Street is parralel that way, that's where my Mom's office is...'

'Yeah and next one over is Dega Street, that's where we're going, we cross here and turn down there.'

A few minutes later they arrived at "The Bibliophile" a bookshop in a converted nineteenth century house. A wide ramp led up from the street and the door was extra wide. It had a quaint little brass bell that tinkled as they entered. Every corner and shelf was crammed with books but there was good clear space between the rows so Daria had no difficulty maneuvering through the store.

There was no piped music (thank god!), just the steady tick of a mahogany long case clock, it's pendulum in the shape of a pen nib. Dust motes hung in the dry air and there was (to Daria's nose at least) a pleasant aroma of old paper and leather bindings. She felt herself smiling and couldn't stop.

'Jane! What a pleasant surprise!' A strangely light and soft voice spoke from somewhere behind the counter. Daria wheeled herself over to say hello.

A tiny man in a fully motorized chair came out from behind the counter. His head was normal sized and he looked to be approaching middle age but his limbs were no bigger than a small child's and twisted in some terrible way. His eyes though were bright and friendly and he gave the girls a warm smile.

'Well hello. Jane please introduce me to your charming friend.'

'Karl, this is Daria, my friend from school. Daria this is Karl Burton, he owns this shop.'

'Pleased to meet you.' Daria said, meaning it.

'And it's an honor and privilege to make your acquaintance Daria, welcome to my little shop. Now what can I do for you ladies today?'

Jane replied. 'Well I don't need anything right now except to let you know that I plan on filling the acid bath on Saturday so if you've any bodies need disposing of it's the usual rates.'

'Ha ha, yes, I can think of one or two, I'll let you know if I have them ready by then. You'll be doing my nameplates I hope?'

'That's the plan, I have a couple of my own to do and that fills the batch, I'll have to sell a couple before I can afford to do another run.'

'Oh dear, well if you want to hang a couple of them... or your paintings in here I'd be happy to sell them for you. Now Daria, do we have something that could interest you perhaps?'

'Well... I'm on a science fiction kick right now if you have a section...'

'Certainly. Joseph! Come out here and assist this young lady.'

'Did we go through a time warp when we came in here?' Daria asked in an aside to Jane as a tall, bespectacled young man emerged from the back room clad in a tweed suit with matching waistcoat and a pocket watch! He reminded her of a picture she'd seen of W.B. Yeats.

He seemed quite shy as he came over and said 'Yes, can I help you miss?'

'Science fiction?'

'This way.'

'So Karl' Jane asked. 'Where have you been hiding him? What happened to that... what was her name?'

'Dolours, sticky fingers I'm afraid, I had to let her go. Joseph is very nice, he just started at Lawndale State, English Lit. He's almost painfully shy but knows his books.'

'What's with the suit? Is he...?'

'No, I'm pretty sure he's not, more's the pity, though he is a little young for me. He started dressing like that the second day, it seems to suit him. He's a probie in the Society now too, I can just picture him in a purple cravat.'

'And a flying helmet?'

'No, just a purple cravat, let an old man have his fantasies. Now look at that, that's the longest I've seen him talking to a female customer since he started.'

'I'm trying to talk Daria into coming to the Ball with me, could you show her your photos? She's a bit worried about being on show in the chair and all.'

'Of course! I'll fetch my album. Keep an eye on those two, by the look of them I'll either have to stop a fight or make sure they have protection.'

Jane laughed, then edged over to see what Daria and Joseph were getting so worked up about.

Daria was saying '… but if you just read what...'

'How can you compare Hemingway to Gibson? He writes science fiction for god's sake, Hemingway is a giant!'

'I'm not arguing about their relevance to the world of literature! I'm talking about their use of English. Gimme that book!' Daria pointed angrily at a shelf indicating a book with a silvery paper dust jacket. Joseph handed it to her. After leafing back and forth she found what she wanted.

'Now listen to this. The character is looking in the window of a jewelers shop where all the jewels have been taken away leaving just the velvet stands. This is how Gibson describes it: "Formal absences of precious things". Now tell me that is not a beautifully crafted sentence!'

'Read it again.'

'Formal absences of precious things.' Daria recited.

'Read the whole chapter from the start, please.'

Daria did so. Jane noticed that her voice was much less monotoned and in fact quite expressive as she read about the man approaching this mysterious bridge. She also noticed Joseph paying rapt attention to Daria's face as she read. Uh, oh.

A little electric whine heralded the arrival of Karl. He didn't interrupt but listened to Daria read with a smile playing about his lips.

Daria reached the end of the chapter and got a jolt when they all clapped. She had been caught up in the story herself. She gave a tiny smile and lowered her head.

Joseph spoke first. 'That was beautiful Daria... I mean the story is well written but the way you read it... '

'Yes, would you be interested in reading here on Saturdays? We have a little group that tries to promote literacy among elementary school children from underprivileged backgrounds. There's no pay but...'

'Everyone always said my voice was boring, why would you want me to...'

'Your voice is not boring, I imagine especially when you're reading something you really like.' Karl assured her. 'Would you consider it? Come along anyhow, there's free coffee and cookies.'

'Well I...' Daria glanced at Jane.

'Sure, I'll come with.'

Daria smiled gratefully. 'Well if you're sure...'

Joseph said. 'That's wonderful! I'll look forward to seeing you here.'

'Now Daria.' Karl said, smirking at his young assistant. 'Jane asked me to show you the pictures from our Grand Ball last year. I know it wasn't strictly speaking a steampunk costume but I couldn't resist, I wore it to the ComicCon as well, I was a smash!'

He turned the book to show her a photo of himself, naked from the waist up, make-up making him look ancient and with an extra eye in the middle of his forehead. His chair and lower half were covered in the bobbled skirt from a Dalek.

'Davros, creator of the Daleks, don't I look divine! Do you watch Doctor Who?' Daria nodded reluctantly. 'Well who was your favorite? Mine was Jon Pertwee.'

'Actually I preferred Tom Baker, he looked like an alien even without make-up.'

'He did, didn't he? Anyway my dear, have a look through this album. You shall go to the ball and you will look marvelous, won't she, Joseph?' Karl said as he headed back to his office.

Joseph was nodding enthusiastically when he realized two girls were looking at him and he turned bright red.

'Come on Daria, have a quick look at the pictures then let's head to my house, I want to show you... Oh, oh, my art supplies. Stay here, I'll be back in three minutes. Joseph will keep you company, won't you?'

All of a sudden the poor man couldn't think of anything to say so he nodded.

Daria shrugged and said. 'I want to buy this and this, you should keep the Gibson for yourself, I have a copy.'

'I... I'd like to hear you read the rest of it...'

'Yes I'm sure that's a funny joke on your planet but I'm not...'

'I wasn't joking!'

'Ok, just bag these and I'll wait outside for Jane.'

'Look, if I've offended you...?'

'No it's... another time, ok?'

'Saturday?'

'Sure, I'll see you on Saturday.'

'Great! It's a d...'

'NO! It isn't.'

'Of course not, I'm...'

'You owe me three dollars change... thanks... bye... Joseph.'


	11. Chapter 11

_In update #10 I quoted "All Tomorrow's Parties" by William Gibson which was not published until 1999 and as this au was originally intended to be on the same timeline as canon, i.e. 1997 - 2000 there wouldn't be a copy of this book in a second hand bookstore in 1997 so my bad. (Let's not invoke L-Space) I've decided to let it stand as that's still my favorite line from a Gibson book. Thanks to everyone for reading and especially for the reviews. _

**_Freewheelin' P11_**

'What are you doing out here Daria?' Jane asked.

'Oh... ehh... it was getting a little stuffy in there so I came out for some air.' Daria replied, a little evasively.

'Uh, huh... so... did he ask you for a date?'

'NO! Don't be... I don't date, thank you very much, so just drop it, OK?'

'Why not? I mean seriously, why not? Are you... anti boy or something?'

'No... not that... but I mean, look at me... I don't need a pity date.'

'What makes you think Joseph pitied you? I think he was admiring your mind... among other things... by the way what time on Saturday?'

'Oh damn, I never asked, I'd better...'

'I'll run back and ask, wait here a moment.'

A minute or so later Jane returned. 'Eleven til one, perfect. Can you come to my house at ten? I'll get the etching started, it takes a while so we can leave it and come back after.'

'I was thinking of not going... I've changed my mind...'

'No you don't Morgendorffer, you gave your word and and I'll see you stick to it. If I'm up early on a Saturday anyhow we might as well do something while we're waiting, besides, I want to see you terrorize those lil kids with your eeeevil stories.'

'Evil? I was gonna read Winnie the Pooh.'

'You? No chance. Grimm's tales, ooh, ooh, Edgar Allen Poe, read "The Raven" or "The Tell-Tale Heart" give the little buggers nightmares.'

A slow smile crept across Daria's features. 'Tempting... but I'd better not... when I was seven my Mom nearly strangled me when she found... actually when she found where Quinn had hidden herself after I read her a scary story... happy days!'

'Yer a twisted lil cruller ain't ya?'

'You know me so well.'

At Jane's house they went around back to a detached garage that hadn't seen a car since the 1950's. There was only one step up so Daria had no problem getting in through the side door. It was full of... junk, there was no other word for it, it was junk... but interesting junk. There were blackout blinds tucked up over the windows and a huge enlarger towered up in one corner.

'What is that for?' Daria asked as she looked up at it's seven foot height.

'Oh, well, you know what a scanner is, right?'

'For scanning pictures into a computer.'

'Yes, at least partially. Not long ago they were used to scan transparencies or negatives directly into color separations, you know, C-M-Y-K, and output on four sheets of film at the size they'd be needed in the magazine or newspaper. Before scanners they used cameras and enlargers like this.'

'You seem to know a lot about it.'

'Yeah, well... my Dad got a load of stuff from the Sun Herald when they upgraded to computers. They were throwing away this stuff actually, I think they paid him fifty bucks to take it away. Have a look at this, you know what a font is?' Jane asked as she pulled a cloth away from a wooden desk like structure.

'Yes of course, like Helvetica or Times.'

'Well, say hello to Times then.'

Daria locked her knee joints and levered herself upright using the edge of the desk so she could see.

'Oh, wow, lead type!'

The desk was laid out in a semi-circle with two decks each divided up into compartments, a different letter in each, common ones near to hand, rarely used further away.

'Here we have lower case... and upper case where the capitals are. See the shape of the desk, sort of like a fountain? Font, get it.'

'Surely this belongs in a museum?'

'It is! Look around you.' Jane smirked. 'La Musee du Lane.'

'This is amazing Jane, is that why you...?'

'Yeah, I grew up with this here so as you can imagine it interested me. Karl was very good, he helped me find books so I could learn about this stuff. I really wanted to learn about etching and the old techniques. See these things here? They're the acid baths for making printing blocks.'

'I don't understand, I thought they set the type...?'

'Yeah but pictures had to be broken down into dots and etched into lead. Then that was mounted on a wooden block and fitted into the forme with the type. Here's a whole front page from the paper.' Jane pulled a heavy iron frame from a corner. Daria could see all the text laid out in columns with the headline "Mayor Indicted" at the top, all backwards and a couple of pictures etched in gray lead.

Daria could understand Jane's fascination, she was quite interested herself. 'You were going to tell me how you got the wax on so smooth.'

'This way.' Jane walked to the side wall where there was a gas powered cooker. She lit all four burners on the hob. From a cardboard packet she took a brass sheet and peeled away a clear cover. She cleaned it with some degreaser then laid it on the burners. She then pulled the cover off another machine with a large plastic tray on top and wooden formers held in with epoxy obviously intended to hold the brass sheet. Putting on leather gauntlets she moved the brass sheet to on side over only two burners then put a saucepan containing some gooey yellow substance on a spare flame. After a few minutes the goop was liquid. Jane took the hot brass plate and laid in in the tray. She pressed a button and the top started to spin slowly at first, then so fast Daria couldn't watch it. Jane poured the hot wax into the center of the plate and centrifugal force took care of the rest.

'There you are, just like making pancakes.' She said with a smirk. 'Now we need to let everything cool down, come on in the house, I promised you nachos.'

A little later they were sitting in Jane's kitchen drinking a soda. Jane had fetched the brass plate and was setting up some implements on the table.

'What are you up to, Lane?'

'I... am going to draw and you... are going to sit for me.'

'No chance.'

'Do I have to beat you to death? You just have to sit still, I thought you said sloth was part of your daily ritual? Take your glasses off.'

'What? No way.'

'Just your glasses, not your panties, you have an interesting bone structure, I wanna do your portrait.'

'Jane, I am not...'

'Hush. That's good, turn a little to the left, more, now, hold that.' Daria reluctantly complied.

It only took a couple of hours before Jane declared she was satisfied.

Daria examined the sketch. 'That's not me, that looks more like Quinn.'

'Don't argue with the artist, I know what I'm doing Morgendorffer. Now, next order of business, Trent, you remember? Yes well he's asked if we want to go see his band play Friday night, he's put us on the comp list, you in?'

'Will I regret it?

'Definitely.'

'Then I'm in.'

'Pervert!'


	12. Chapter 12

**_Freewheelin' P12_**

'You said to be here at ten, it's ten... o'clock... Saturday morning... Jane?...JANE!'

'Wha?'

'Go drink some coffee.'

'Mwa waa... ok... c'mon in.'

A little later they were in the garage. Daria laughed out loud when she saw what Jane was wearing. She had on a set of builders coveralls, over that a long leather apron and the leather gauntlets were on her hands. She had her hair tucked into a sou' wester and was wearing safety goggles and a face mask. No part of her was exposed.

She lifted a jar of acid and poured it with extreme care and patience into the filler nozzle on the etching bath. Not a drop was spilled or splashed. Three more jars followed, four gallons in all.

She had ten sheets of brass held in a rack suspended over the bath. Six of them were drawings including the one of Daria. Three of the others seemed to be nameplates and the last was on a thinner gauge brass and had various shapes that had been printed on with a UV sensitive acid resist. That one alone had a mirror image on the back as it was to be etched right through. The backs of the others had been roughly painted over with a greasy type gunk that would wash off afterward.

'OK.' Jane said. 'Time to begin. Any last words?' She asked, speaking to the brass. 'No? Here we go.'

She wound a little handle lowering the sheets into the solution. 'OK Daria, we can go now and get away from these fumes. If this was lead we'd have to time it but with brass it just goes so far then stops, the acid "dies" and won't etch any further so we can leave it as long as we like. Still wouldn't want to drink it though.'

'Are you planning to wear that to the bookshop? You look like an extra from some cheesy horror flick. Do you have a machete?'

'Yes, why?'

'Uhh, never mind, doff your armor, sir knight, and we'll go scare the kiddies.'

'Atta girl.'

* * *

'Jane, Daria! Welcome. I'm glad you came along.' Karl enthused. 'Joseph! How about coffees and a slice of cake for these fine young ladies.'

Daria looked nervously at the group of kids sitting on beanbags in a cleared area near the door. They looked to be six to ten year olds. Not too bad. 'At least they're not toddlers.' She thought to herself, then groaned out loud as a voice behind her said 'Darla? Is that you, how nice to see you outside of school.'

_'Kill me now!'_ 'Hi Mr. O'Neill, it's Daria. What brings you here?' Daria asked, turning around.

'Oh, I love working with children. I support programs like this all the time. Karl did ask that I let someone else have a turn at reading though, maybe it's my choice of stories. Hmmm...'

There were a number of adults in the shop, mothers mostly by the look of them. There was a sort of buffet table with a coffee machine and plates of cookies and home baked pies and cakes. A well dressed African American woman was reading to the children. The kids were all giving her their full attention, they looked too scared to do anything else.

'Daria, take this.' Jane said holding out a steaming cup of fresh ground coffee. 'Courtesy of Joseph.' She added with a smirk. 'Cake?'

'Sure thanks. Karl!'

'Yes dear.'

'Do you need me to read today? Are there others?'

'Well after Mrs. Landon there's one of Joseph's classmates from the college then it's you or Mr. O'Neill and the children...'

'You talked me into it. The phrase "Suffer the little children" takes on a whole new meaning.'

Karl laughed out loud which earned him a glare from Mrs. Landon. 'Ooops, shhh.' He whispered to Daria with a wink.

Daria's turn came up far too soon for her taste but she'd made a commitment so she wheeled herself to the front of the group and manipulated herself out of the chair and on to a beanbag so she was more or less at their level. From her bag she took out a notebook and addressed the children.

'Good afternoon, my name is Daria. I have a little story for you today. Stop me if you've heard it before.'

The children were looking bored and inattentive. A couple of them were polite enough to pretend to be interested so she carried on.

'Jack and Jill went up the hill  
To fetch a pail of water.  
Jack fell down and broke his crown,  
And Jill came tumbling after.'

The children all groaned and a couple of them spoke up. 'Noo that's a nursery rhyme.' 'That's not a story!' 'Read a proper story.'

Daria was smiling her half smile at them. 'So... you've heard it before?'

'Yess!' 'Boringgg!' 'We're not babies!'

'No, of course you're not but if you know the story so well who can tell me what a pail is?'

'A bucket?'

'That's right, a bucket to carry water in. Now, why would they go up the hill to fetch water? Why wouldn't they fill it at the faucet?'

'It was the old days.' A little Asian girl answered. 'They didn't have faucets.'

'That's very good. They didn't have water in their house so... where would they get it?'

'From a well.' 'From a river.'

'You're right. There was a little stream running near their farmhouse but their cattle drank from there so it was all muddy. That's why they had to go up the hill, upstream to where the water was clean and fresh. But... the trouble is that this day it had been raining very hard all the day before so the bank beside the river was all slippery. That's why they fell. Now, what happened to Jack?'

'He fell.'

'That's right, he did... and what else?'

'He broke his crown.' A little boy this time, they were becoming interested in the discussion now.

'Was he a king? Or a prince or a duke?'

'Nooo...' 'I don't think so...'

'So what do you think it means, what did he break?'

'His head?'

'That's right. The top of your head is called the crown. So now we know what really happened. Jack slipped down the riverbank and fell and cracked his head on a big rock. Nasty! What happened to Jill?'

'She fell down after him!' 'She fell too!'

'She did, but she was luckier than Jack, she didn't break her head... but she did break her leg.'

'No...' 'Ohh!'

'Yes, it was terrible. She could barely move but poor Jack was unconscious and the cut on his head was bleeding! What could she do? Anybody? Why didn't she take out her cell phone and call the paramedics?'

This led to some uproar and derision.

'You're right of course, you're very clever children. There were no cell phones in the old days... or paramedics, no policemen, no firemen or ambulances. Poor Jill was on her own. Now you have to remember that even though Jill was only twelve years old she was a strong girl who worked on a farm. She got up early every morning and milked the cows. Then she fed her chickens and ducks and geese. Then she collected all the eggs and put them in her basket and carried them into the village four miles away to sell them in the market.'

'Did she go to school?'

'No, there was no school then so she couldn't read or write or do math but she did know how to run the farm with her brother. Their father had to go away to fight a war and he never came back. Her poor mother never got over that and she was sickly and had to stay in bed most of the time with a terrible cough so the two children had to do all the work. Yes?'

'You get into trouble if you don't go to school. A man from the govmint comes and talks to your Dad and he gets into trouble and then he hits you.'

'Well your Dad shouldn't hit you. Does your Mom know?'

'Yes... she made Dad go away...'

'I'm sorry about that... but you were right, nowadays you have to go to school, it's the law but in the old days there were only schools in the big towns and cities, lots of people like Jack and Jill had no school to go to at all. But they weren't stupid, they knew lots of things. Jill knew she had to do something to stop the blood flowing from Jack's head so do you know what she did? She lifted up her long skirt and tore a strip of cloth from her linen petticoat to make a bandage. She used water from the river to wash the cut so it didn't get infected, then she bandaged his head. Now he was still unconscious and she had a broken leg so what do you think she did next? I'll tell you. She found some straight sticks among the deadfall along the riverbank and tore some more strips from her petticoat. Now her old granny had been a bonesetter so she knew what she had to do. She was in terrible pain but she was very brave so she was able to lift her ankle from the broken leg and catch it in a fork in an old log. The she SCREAMED! She had pulled her leg to set the bone back in place. Now it was still broken of course but at least it wasn't twisted sideways.  
She actually got sick from the pain and threw up her breakfast but as I said she was very brave. She strapped the sticks to her leg and tied them on real tight to make a splint and hold the leg in the right place.'

Daria was concentrating on her story and wasn't aware that she had the attention of every person in the shop. Behind her Tim O'Neill was being restrained by Joseph and, surprisingly, Mrs. Landon from stopping the story. 'Look at the children!' She hissed. 'They're enthralled, they'll riot if they don't find out what happens next so shush!'

Daria was talking again. In a deadly quiet voice she said. 'Now poor Jill couldn't lift up her brother and she couldn't walk so she crawled up the riverbank back to the path. She took the small ax her brother had been carrying and found a little sapling which she was able to cut down and use as a crutch. At least she was upright but it still took her an hour to limp back to her house.  
Her Mother had a fever that day so she couldn't help. Jill was terribly worried about her brother and she knew she needed some proper doctoring herself so what was she to do. What would you do?'

'She got on her horse!'

'They were too poor to own a horse and you can't ride a cow!'

'Did she call a neighbor?'

'The neighbors were too far away, nearly as far as the village, how far was that?'

'Four miles.'

'Yes, that's right.'

'Did she say a prayer? My Mommy says you should ask God to help you if you're in trouble.'

'She did say a prayer and what do you think happened?'

'An angel came!'

'No. Sorry, no angels in this story but she did remember that her granddad had left a crutch behind when he died so she had two crutches. That was a big improvement, she could get around better with two crutches and it didn't hurt her leg so much so she decided she was going to go into the village to ask for help. The trouble was that their little farm on the hill was surrounded by a big old forest with just a little path through it. Now as we know this was the old days so there were wild animals in the woods. What animals would there be?'

'Lions!' 'Bears!' 'Tigers!' 'Elephants!' 'Racoons!'

'Now, now settle down. Some of you were right and some were wrong. Don't forget this story takes place right here in the Province of Maryland, it wasn't a State then because this part of America still belonged to the King of England. So what animals would you find in the woods around here?'

'Bears and...' 'Bobcats!' 'Wolves!'

'Very good! So she had to be prepared. As I told you she walked into the village every day but that was when she had a good pair of legs and she could run. She carried her father's old flintlock pistol so she could fight and everyone in those days carried a knife so she wouldn't normally be afraid but today she was. She made sure the pistol was properly loaded and ready to fire but she didn't cock it because she didn't want to shoot her toe off!' This got a titter of laughter from the kids. 'When she was ready she opened the door, closed it behind her and set off down the path as quickly as she could manage. Her leg was throbbing from the pain and every step was torture. She hadn't gone half a mile before she was all hot and sweat was running into her eyes and the pain was getting worse and worse but she had to carry on. She HAD to carry on or her brother could die!  
Step, clump, step, clump, step, clump. Don't stop, can't stop, must keep going can't...  
RaaaaAAAArrggh!' Everyone jumped when Daria roared. 'Something was behind her... something big... she turned to face whatever it was...  
And that's all we have time for this week. Now who wants to come back next Saturday to hear the rest of the story?' Daria's smirk was positively evil.

Amidst shouts and complaints and calls for her to continue she just sat smiling and shaking her head. Eventually the noise died down and the mothers came to gather up their children as it was well after one o'clock.

Joseph came over and hunkered down beside Daria. 'That was magnificent! You're a great storyteller! Did you write that yourself? It was a great twist on the farytale, I want to know what happens next too. Would you like more coffee?'

Daria favored him with a small smile. 'A soda would be better if you have any, I'm a little dry... and you'll find out what happens next when I think something up and write it.'

'Darla...' Mr. O'Neill began.

'Daria, with an "i".' Daria said a little crossly.

'Yes of course Daria... don't you think that was unsuitable for such young children? I'm terribly afraid they might be traumatized by all that talk about broken bones and blood, I really don't think you should have...'

'Daria?' Mrs' Landon interrupted as she came over with a baby in a sling hanging in front of her. 'That was great. Children are small people, not idiots, they know a good story when they hear one and they know when you're respecting them. Damn, I wish I could get them to listen to me like that. You keep it up now, there'll be more children here next week and we won't have to bribe the mothers to bring them. Shirelle from the women's shelter asked me to thank you as well, that's where a lot of the kids come from, did you know?'

'I didn't but it's nice to know I'm doing something right. You don't think it was too scary?'

'Not at all.' 'Actually Darla I think...'

'Mister O'Neill will you knock it off. I hope you're giving Daria proper credit for volunteering here today?'

'What? No... Ms. Li doesn't...'

'Doesn't what?' Mrs. Landon asked suspiciously, she was familiar with Angela Li and her machinations. 'The college students are getting credit, why shouldn't Daria?'

'I'm sure she... that is we... the school wasn't aware Daria was volunteering here so we... we... I'll speak to Ms. Li about it... would that be all right?'

Mrs. Landon said 'Hmph!' Then she leaned down and patted Daria on the arm and said. 'Let me know if you don't get credit. You know my daughter Jodie I believe?'

'Oh yes, hi, I didn't realize...'

'Well you tell Jodie if there's anything you want me to know. I'm on maternity leave at the moment but I'm still chairperson of the Lawndale Businesswomens Alliance and we have our eye on Angela Li.' With a final cold look at the hapless English teacher she took her leave. Daria took that as her cue to climb back into her chair and go in search of Jane.

Daria was suspicious about the way Jane and Joseph had their heads close together over by the buffet table. They definitely looked as if they were plotting something. 'Is that my soda?'

'Oh, yes, sorry Daria I meant to bring it over but I didn't want to interrupt.'

'Thanks... what are you two up to?'

'Who us? Nothing.' Jane answered.

'Lane... unless you want me to bathe you in your etching bath I suggest you spill it.'

'No way, Morgendorffer, you'd have to catch me first.'

'I wouldn't chase you, I'd just lie in wait... then I'd punch your ass. Ve haf vays off making you talk, fraulien Lane.'

'My fault Daria, I was asking Jane if you might go with me to the Steampunk Ball.' Joseph interjected, a little abashedly.

'The usual thing is to ask the girl, not her friend, I mean former friend.'

'Hey, don't blame me, that's exactly what I said to him, I'm not your keeper.'

'Yes, no, she's right I just wanted to know if she thought it would be a bad idea... I was afraid you might...'

'So you only ask someone out if it's a sure thing?' Daria's look could have etched brass without acid.

'NO! I... I never... I haven't... I didn't know how to... I'm sorry...I.'

'Yes.'

'What?'

'Do you want me to spell it out? Y-E-S. How much are the tickets?'

'Fift... I mean really? You mean it? I'll buy the...'

'No, you won't. I'll pay for my own ticket but you can drive me and Jane and whatever escaped lunatic Jane catches... I assume you have a car?'

'Yes but I...'

'That's settled then. Are you ready to go Jane?'

'As soon as I get over the whiplash from that sudden turnaround! Damn, Daria!' Jane cracked a smile which turned into a grin. 'This is gonna be epic! I have a great idea for what I'm going to do to your chair!'

'My what? Jane...'

'Hush you, I'll show you a sketch of the mods I have in mind. Goodbye Joseph... you can close your mouth now before flies start laying eggs in there.'

'Good... goodbye Jane, Daria... I'll see you next... week?'

'Uh huh, bye. BYE KARL.'

'Bye Daria! Thank you so much! See you next week.'

Outside Jane was still crowing. 'Woo hoo. I thought you were the quiet type, I thought I was going to have to talk you into it!'

'Yeah, I thought I could live without that. He was going to be there anyway and if I have a date... anyway it will give me somebody to talk to when you go off to make out with some boy like you did last night in the Zon.'

'That was only a few minutes, you were busy making sheep's eyes at Trent the whole time!'

'A few minutes! You were gone an hour! And I was trying to figure out how a man who practices as much as Trent says he does could be that far off key and off the beat! I know, I know, you did tell me I'd regret it, you should have kicked me in the ass instead, it would have been less painful.'

'Oh come on! You had a good time. Let's go to your house.'

'I thought we were going back to yours to take the brass out of the acid.'

'Nah, that's boring old stuff. I'll take care of it later. No I want to have a front row seat when you tell your Mom you have a date with a college boy... ooh, ooh, make sure Quinn's there too, damn, I wish I'd brought my camera.'

'No. Yours first. I want to see the brass before you put the enamel on it.' Daria smirked. 'And you can get your camera.'


	13. Chapter 13

_**Freewheelin' Part 13**_

On Tuesday morning Daria and Jane arrived at school twenty minutes before the first bell. They tried not to make it obvious that they were looking for the private detectives outside the school.

'That one? No, that one, the blue minivan with the dark tinted windows, see the driver is out chatting to that other woman looking just like someone's mom.'

'That's because she is someone's mom.' Daria replied quietly. 'But she does this kind of work freelance, there's a photographer in the back with a video camera and a still camera with a long lens. Don't look at it!'

'Right, right.' Jane answered a bit sheepishly. 'Looks like the flying monkeys are waiting for you inside so I guess I'll see you later, huh? Oh yeah, am I still coming over for dinner tonight? I have a little surprise for your folks.'

'Yes and what would that be?'

'If I told you I'd have to kill you, sorry.' Jane answered with a smirk.

'Sure you would, later.'

At the lunch table Daria chatted to Andrea while she waited for Jane to turn up.

'Finally! Lunch is half over, what kept you?'

Jane didn't answer straight away and looked a bit upset about something. She sat picking at her food for a few minutes but not really eating, a sure sign that something was up.

Daria was getting nervous now. 'Jane? Did something...'

'Look I don't wanna talk about it right now, OK? It's not your fault... I'm not blaming you or anything so just drop it OK?' Jane suddenly stood up and walked away stiffly, leaving her food behind. Daria and Andrea looked at each other but neither one had a clue what that had been about.

Daria had no opportunity to speak to her again that afternoon and by the time she got out of detention and wheeled herself to her locker she was just in time to see a flash of red as Jane took off out the exit door.

'Sweetie?'

'Yes Mom.'

'What time is Jane getting here? Dinner is almost ready, I made pasta tonight for a change.'

'I'm... not sure... something happened to her today and she wouldn't talk to me about it... maybe I'd better call her house and see...'

Just then the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it.' Daria called. 'Jane! Hi! is everything... What happened, tell me please.'

'Can it wait til after we eat? I wanna ask your Mom something if she wouldn't mind. Look I'm sorry about earlier I just got some news that upset me but we're good OK?'

'Well I'm not OK. It sounds like I did something that upset you and I don't know what it is but whatever it is I'm sorry. Please don't...' She was stopped by a surprise hug from Jane.

'It's all right Amiga... it'll be all right.'

'You're killing me, Jane. I have to know what's wrong... please?'

'All right... all right...' Jane looked as if she was trying to hold back tears again. 'I went to see Ms. Defoe at lunchtime, I thought she was... I thought there was something wrong with her yesterday in class, did you notice? Yeah well I went to her today and she told me... Li's cutting the Arts program, Claire's out of a job by Thanksgiving.'

'Oh my God Jane, I'm so sorry... I know what that means to you... but why...?'

'Li told her... apparently it's because the budget... she said it's because she had to spend the money putting in ramps and stuff for you I'm sorry Daria I'm...'

'WAIT! She said what exactly?'

Helen had come in from the kitchen as the girls conversed.

'Oh sorry Mom... you heard...?'

'I heard enough. Jane, please give me the details, what have you heard?'

Jane repeated what she'd told Daria, she didn't have any further details.

'Do you have Ms. Defoe's number? I'll need to speak to her, this is wrong.' Helen had morphed into full lawyer mode.

'I don't see what... I'm sorry Mrs. Morgendorffer but what could you do?'

'The State of Maryland provides funds for that sort of Capital Expenditure Jane, it shouldn't affect the school's day to day budget at all. Ms. Li is using that as an excuse. I'll need all the facts but Ms. Defoe might have a case for unfair dismissal, at the very least I'll have to quash any suggestion that the Arts program was cut because Daria came to Lawndale do you see? Damn that woman!'

'Do you think you might be able to get her job back?'

Helen's heart was struck by the forlorn hope in Jane's eyes. She hated to say what she had to say but she knew there was nothing worse than false hope.

'I'm so sorry Jane, I can't promise that and I don't want to give you the idea that I can do something and then not deliver. I'll do everything in my power, that I can promise.'

Jane impulsively hugged Helen at that though she still wept.

After a moment Helen disengaged and said. 'Come on into the dining room, dinner's ready. What's that package Jane?'

'Let's leave it until after we eat, OK? I'd like Mr. M. to be here too.'

Dinner was a somber affair after Jane had shared her news with Quinn and Jake. Even after a short acquaintance they were all aware how important art, and the Arts Program was to Jane. At the end of the meal Quinn stood up.

'I have to go get ready, I have a date.' She announced.

'Could you wait a minute Quinn.' Jane asked. 'I have something to show your folks.'

Curious, Quinn sat back down. Daria was smiling slightly, she'd guessed what was in the package based on its shape but even she had not seen the finished work.

Jane retrieved the parcel from the hall.

'I wanted you all to see this before I put it up for sale.' She began. 'I love doing these but the materials to do it are very expensive so much and all as I'd love to keep them all I have to sell them so I can do more. This is a portrait. I got a new model who kinda inspired me.'

She pulled the last bit of brown paper off the wooden board and turned it around so everyone could see. It was of course the brass etching of Daria, inlaid with black enamel and lacquered, the plate mounted on a piece of polished mahogany with chamfered edges.

All of the Morgendorffer's gasped. Even Daria was surprised at how well it looked, Jane had caught her expression perfectly though she did think it was a bit too pretty to accurately represent her. Jane was smiling shyly.

'Do you think it's all right? I think I captured her accurately but as one of my art teachers used to say "A portrait is a picture of somebody with something wrong with the mouth." Ehh... what do you think?'

Jake found his voice first. 'That's just wonderful Jane-O, now how much were you going to sell it for, I think it would look wonderful on my office wall!'

'Well the last portrait I did went for three-fifty but...'

'Done! Will you take a check or would you prefer cash?'

'Now hold on a moment Jakey, that's exactly the sort of artwork that enhances any lawyer's office, I must have it I'll give you four hundred.'

'Four-fifty!'

'Oh very well five hundred dollars and that's my final offer, JAKE!'

'Dammit Helen why can't I ever...?'

'Jake!'

'Ehh... Mr. M. I could do another if you...?'

'Really Jane-O, could ya? That would be great!'

'Do I have a commission?' Jane held out her hand.

'You do!' Jake grabbed it and shook it vigorously.

Daria had sat back in her chair and was shaking her head smiling at Jane's ploy.

Helen had taken out her checkbook and was busy writing one for Jane.

Quinn had come around the table and was running her fingers along the lines delineating Daria's portrait. 'It looks a bit like me too doesn't it? Could you do me, Jane?'

'I could, but you'd have to sit still for a couple of hours, do I have another commission?'

'What? I don't have that kind of money! It's not fair! I...'

'All right Quinn, that's enough. Jane, how about fifteen hundred dollars for four, two each, how does that sound?'

Jane was bubbling over, her earlier upset forgotten but she was doing her best to keep a straight face. 'Darn you drive a hard bargain! That's what I get for negotiating with lawyers!'

'We'd better go up and do our homework while we still have a house, c'mon Jane. Mom will you let us know what Ms. Defoe had to say?'

'If it doesn't breach client confidentiality.'

'Thanks Mom.' 'Thanks Mrs. M.'

'Look at this Helen, isn't it beautiful?'

'Yes Jake.' Helen sighed, then she smiled because it was hers.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Freewheelin' Chapter 14**_

'Girls, can I come in? I hope I'm not interrupting.'

'No Mom, I'm finished and I'm just going over this book report Jane wrote, we're all set, what's the news?'

'Well I had a long chat with Claire, she's very nice isn't she? Well she filled me in on the details and she's retained me as her lawyer, sometime tomorrow she'll give you an envelope for me so if you could drop it by the office after school it'll be official and I can start proceedings. That's the good news, I suppose.' Helen sat down on the bed and the two girls turned their chairs to face her.

'Here's some of what you probably didn't know. When Angela Li took over as Principal twelve years ago Lawndale High had a curriculum that would be the envy of any school in the country, in addition to Art, there was a full music program, orchestra and choir as well as the marching band, there was Drama and a much larger range of sports. I believe nowadays there's only football and track?' Daria and Jane nodded.

'Yes well there used to be baseball, girls' soccer and a full gymnastics program. There was also a much wider range of advanced placement courses and a full time special needs teacher. Each and every one of those has been systematically axed year after year until all that's left other than Art is the marching band to look good at football games. With Art gone the school now only reaches the bare minimum requirements under statute and has gone from an eight out of ten rating on the Greatschools ranking down to a four. In the same period a school with practically zero serious crime or drug abuse issues has now got more security than most inner city schools in high-risk neighborhoods.'

'How could she get away with that, it doesn't make any sense to deliberately downgrade your school, does it?' Daria asked, her brows furrowed in a frown.

'No, it doesn't if you're an educator which begs the question, what is Li up to? I asked Claire about the PTA and she said the same handful had been holding on as the committee and they were all Li's cronies. A lot of them don't even have children still attending but they're big in the business community in Lawndale and let's face it, most parents don't even bother to turn up at meetings much less want to do any work. Complacency wins by default. I suspect she's been paying off inspectors and the like but I have no evidence to back that up.'

'Do you think she's on the take?' Jane interjected.

'I'm inclined to think so... and that opinion does not leave this room OK?' Helen glared meaningfully at the two girls to make her point. 'Good, now I need to try and get some other parents on board, people who are not in Li's pocket and have a personal interest in the welfare of their own children. The trouble is I'm new in town and haven't had time to network much.'

'Mrs. Landon.'

'Who?'

'I think her first name is Michele, she's Jodie's Mom, I told you about Jodie, didn't I? Yeah well I met her Mom on Saturday at the bookstore and she told me she was on the Lawndale Businesswomen's Alliance and she doesn't like Ms. Li. I could get her number?'

'Where does she work?' Helen was interested.

'I don't know, she's on maternity leave at the moment but I got the feeling she's a bit of a high flyer, not a checkout girl.'

'It's a start. I wish we could get more out of County Records, it's too perfect a mess to be genuine, if you know what I mean?'

'What about the IRS? She couldn't influence them could she?'

'No, but they're not about to give me anything I can use. I'll keep picking at the threads, if I can unravel one and get something on her I can then sic the taxman on her, that'll rip the lid off for sure.'

'Gee Mom, you're really involved in this huh?' Daria said, impressed. 'I hope it's not taking too much time away from your work?'

'Well, yes it is Sweetie but... fighting this sort of thing is one of the reasons I became a lawyer. Then there's the other reason...'

'What's that?'

'You Daria. Claire told me she doesn't blame you at all and she said to ask you to forgive her, she was just upset when she was talking to Jane. The truth is she's been on borrowed time for a while now, Li forced her to take a pay cut for each of the last two years and she's just using the capital expenditure as an excuse to do what she wanted to do anyhow. It doesn't mean we won't fight it.'

'I just had a nasty little thought Mom.'

'Yes Daria.' Helen had a healthy respect for Daria's intellect.

'Yours is the most prestigious law firm in Lawndale, right?'

'Why yes it is but why...? Ah... I see, dammit Daria you're right, that is a nasty little thought. I'll go in early tomorrow and check our client list, I'm not in any position to take on one of the partners... damn! Well, let's not worry until we have to, I'll know in the morning and then I can have a think about it.'

'Well I hope you don't mind but I'm going to worry, wait though, what about that hearing about the ramps, who represented her?'

'Not someone I know but we have a number of associates who don't operate out of our offices in Wilson Street so it tells us nothing, the partners only get involved if it's a major client and or a major case. It's getting late, would you like a ride to your house Jane?'

'Nah, it's a five minute walk, tops. Listen Mrs. M... thanks again for buying the etching I feel like a heel for tricking you into bidding for it when you're doing so much to help Ms. Defoe and all and I...'

'That's quite all right, Jane. I love the etching and I can't wait until I have the matching one of Quinn. I'll hang them on my office wall and it'll be a constant reminder of just how lovely both my girls are.'

'Mom!'

'Hush Daria, I'm sure your boyfriend tells you you're lovely all the time, doesn't he Jane?'

'MOM! And that's enough sniggering from you Lane. I told you all already he's not my boyfriend!'

'Yes Sweetie, we believe you, goodnight Jane!'

'G'night. G'night Daria, seeya tomorrow.'

'Night.'


	15. Chapter 15

_**Freewheelin' Chapter 15**_

'Hey Jodie!'

'WHAT?'

'Gee sorry, I just wanted to ask you something, sorry if I interrupted...'

'No, I'm sorry Daria it's just... sorry... I don't... what do you need? I just have to be somewhere like ten minutes ago.'

'It'll do later, I just wanted your Mom's number, my Mom is interested in that Businesswoman's association.'

'Sure.. hmm... pen, pen, pen, ah, here you go.'

'Thanks I'm... and goodbye to you too.' Daria raised her eyebrows at Jodie's departing back.

'What's up with our future president?' Jane asked around a mouthful of mystery meat.

'Dunno, but she could be America's first teenage heart attack victim if she stays as stressed out as that. Oh and Jane... I don't like "see" food, thanks.' Jane just smirked back.

'Did you bring your polaroid camera like I asked?'

'Yep.'

'Well when you're finished stuffing the bottomless pit I want you to take a picture of me on the ramp out in front of the school, I promised to send it to my Aunt Amy.'

A little later Daria was parked on the new ramp outside the main doors, Jane stood a few feet away taking her picture.

'Thanks for this Jane, I'll buy you a new film pack later. Could I have a look at your camera now?' Jane handed the camera to Daria.

'Ooops, sorry, I took one of the ground by mistake, I'll keep it anyhow.'

'Daria, seriously, that stuff's expensive, why... wait a minute... that concrete's...'

'Shh, shh, shh, let's not draw attention to ourselves, we'll talk about it later, outside of school huh?'

'Sure... I get it. Will I take one from further away to show the name of the school as well?' She then added much louder as she spotted a couple of the security people approaching.

'Yeah, that'd be great, hold on, I'll move in front of the doors so you can frame it better. Excuse me? Can I help you?'

'What are ya doin out here?'

'We're on lunch break, my friend is taking pictures of me to send to my aunt so she can see my new high school, is there a problem?' Daria could see the man trying to think of some way of making it a problem. Finally he just got an annoyed look on his face and stalked away muttering.

After school they went to Wilson Street to the offices of Vitale, Horowitz, Riordan, Schrecter, Schrecter and Schrecter. They had to wait twenty minutes then they were allowed up to the third floor to Helen's office.

'Hi, you must be Daria, we've spoken on the phone.'

'Hi Marianne, we came to drop some stuff off for my Mom.'

'She's still with Mr. Vitale but she asked me to ask you to wait in her office, through there, do you have something from Ms. Defoe? Oh thanks, I'll drop this straight down to accounts, back in a moment.'

Helen breezed in before Marianne came back looking a bit flustered but not upset.

'My goodness but that man is unsettling!'

'Hi Mom, who...?'

'Jim Vitale, I hadn't had much to do with him before I just knew of his reputation around town.'

'What reputation is that?'

'That he could get Lucifer off on a technicality. Whoo.' She shuddered. 'Just thank God he doesn't represent Ms. Li any more and she was dumb enough to burn her bridges with him. He's taken an interest in what I'm doing. I honestly think he can smell a juicy settlement from five years away! So that's the good news, I can do some of this work during office hours and I have access to our resources which should speed things up considerably now what have you got for me?'

'Marianne took the check from Claire Defoe down to accounts. This is Michele Landon's home phone and cell number and... there's this.'

'That looks like a picture of your feet Daria, what...?'

'It's the concrete below my feet Mom.'

'So that just looks like some old pavement or...'

'It's the brand new ramp at the school, the surface is crumbling already and it's less than two weeks old, I wonder who she got to do the work?'

Helen's smile would have scared a shark.

'I'll have our professionals take some proper photographs after hours, well done Daria.'

'How does it help?' Jane wanted to know.

'Two ways actually.' Helen replied. 'It shouldn't be hard to find the contractor who did this substandard work so... one, I bet Ms. Li put in a claim against the State for x-amount to have the work done but paid a much smaller amount to this guy and two, with this sort of evidence of shoddy work we can leverage that information from him, in other words, a paper trail.'

'I get it, that's pretty cool.'

'I know, and people think being a lawyer is boring now Daria are you...?'

'No Mom, I am not going to Law School.'

'Well where are you going?'

'The second-hand bookstore.'

'To see...'

'To buy BOOKS!'

'Of course, bye Sweetie, bye Jane.'


	16. Chapter 16

_**Freewheelin' Chapter 16**_

'Daria!' Jane yelled over the noise of the band. 'D'you wanna hang here and hold this table, I'll go mug somebody and steal their stool, back in a mo.'

Daria noticed that there seemed to be a lot more people in the Zon tonight than there had been last Friday. _'Must be because there's two bands playing, I hope the other shower are better than the Spiral!'_ She thought. One of the bartenders came by to clear the table.

'I don't usually serve the customers but can I get ya anythin' Hon? The bar's a bit crowded.'

'That would be great, thanks, could you get me four cola's, here's a twenty.'

'Sure Hon.'

Jane reappeared carrying a low stool which she parked beside Daria.

'Defend that with your life, I'll go get us a soda.'

Daria caught her arm. 'No need, it's ordered, sit down.'

'How'd you manage that? They don't serve at the tables in here.'

'Some small compensation for being in the chair I suppose. Trent's a bit better tonight, he's actually not too far off the beat!'

'Yeah, he has his moments, between you and me I think it's to try and impress Monique.'

'Who?'

'Lead singer with the Harpies, they're on next, Trent's on again/off again girlfriend.' Jane answered. 'Oh here we go, you got four? Did you pay?'

'Yes and yes, thanks, here.' Daria accepted her change and gave the girl back a tip. 'Yeah with that mob at the bar I figured I'd make the most of it.' Daria caught the expression on Jane's face. 'Gimme five and we'll call it even.'

'What are you psychic now Morgendorffer?'

'Nah, but I'm good at reading faces, thanks.' She took the five and pocketed it. 'So you gonna abandon me again this week while you satisfy your carnal lusts?'

Jane had the grace to be embarrassed. 'Look... sorry about that last week... I lost track of the time, honest!'

'I believes ya, but my tommy gun don't!' Jane put her hands up and laughed at Daria's ludicrous impression.

Mystik Spiral ended their first set and greeted the girls as they headed for the bar, offering them more drinks. Piped music came on at a lower volume so the two friends were able to talk more easily.

'Daria, can I ask you something?' Jane began, a serious look on her face.

'You just did...OK, I'll bite, what's on your mind?' Daria smirked ironically.

'Well earlier this evening, when I started the drawing of Quinn and you were writing we got talking.'

'Uh, oh. Whatever she told you it was a lie, I brought my own custard and the dwarf was on fire when I got there, I swear!'

'Mwahaahaahaa!'Jane guffawed at the absurd picture that conjured in her mind, then after a short while to get her breath she said. 'Stoppit! I'm trying to ask you a serious question!'

'Which is why I'm being obtuse and subversive.'

'And oh so very superior?'

Daria sighed. 'Sorry Jane, yes I was being a bitch. What do you want to know?'

'Quinn was talking about how you changed, you know, since your accident of course but even since you came to Lawndale, she says you used to avoid people before and stayed on your own but you seem friendly enough to me. Were you really that... I don't know, what's the word? Not lonely but.. a loner, were you a loner?'

'Yeah, pretty much, but a lot of that was to do with there being a higher percentage of morons in Highland, I mean that, Quinn got on all right with the popular crowd but I think the only people who voluntarily opened a book were me and the teachers.'

'Well given the number of moronic football players and cheerleaders here it must have been bad.' Jane sympathized.

'Yeah... the other thing... See I was quite happy... no, that's the wrong word, I was content to be left on my own, I had my books and I figured I didn't need anybody, you know? Then this happened.' She said, gesturing at her legs. 'It took me a long time to come to terms with it, I was... angry I suppose... raging at the world then I got the chair and I was able to go home though the rehab took months.'

Daria stopped and took a long drink of her cola. 'You see what I didn't know was the attitude people have to someone like me, and I don't just mean the bad attitudes either. I told you about Brittany thinking I was simple, didn't I? Yeah well that's mild but the real stinker is the way some people ignore you, you've probably noticed a few of the kids in school actively avoid me?'

Jane nodded her agreement. 'Yeah, I can see how that would be a pain.'

'The kicker, that moment when I said "That's it! I'm not gonna take this anymore!" was not long after I came home. Mom and Dad took us out to a restaurant the first weekend, nice place and all but the waiter comes over to take our orders, takes Mom's, takes Dad's, takes Quinn's then he says to my Mom "What will she have?"... I mean, honestly! I was right there and he literally talked over my head! Dad was great, he saw my face, stood up and pushed me right out of there on the spot.'

'Ouch! That was cold, you were right to leave, teach that a-hole a lesson and no tip!'

'Right... anyhow I decided then and there that I wasn't going to hide behind a book anymore, I swore if I had any opportunity to go out and be with people I would... within reason, so I'm here and going to that ball... and even dating if it comes to it.'

'So... you're not just waving a flag for disabled people?' Jane asked with a smirk.

'Nah, mostly they can wave their own flags, this is for me.'

'So that's why...?'

'Yep, aren't you lucky!' Daria gave Jane one of her rare full smiles.

'I guess I am. Cheers, Morgendorffer!'

'Cheers!'

They clinked their bottles together and turned back to the stage as the Harpies launched into their first number.

A little later Daria came back from the ladies room where she'd had to evict five people of various genders in order to get into the enlarged end cubicle and tagged a waiting Jane who'd been afraid of losing her stool if it was left unattended. As Jane bolted for the restroom the Harpies launched into a cover of a song that was one of Daria's favorites. Their table was on the edge of the dancefloor and a lot of people were bopping around to the song.

Daria felt the urge to move as well and wheeled herself a little away from the table and started swaying her shoulders. As she got into the song she gripped the handrims and lifted the front wheels off the floor, rocking back and forth and side to side as she danced to the beat.

She was startled when her chair was suddenly shoved forward and she lost her balance. The chair went over backwards landing hard on the push handles. Her long, thick hair splashed into something that she really hoped was spilled beer. At first she thought someone had bumped her accidentally then she heard a boys voice from above her say. 'Get outta the way, freak, we didn't pay in here to see that crap! Go back to the circus! Freak!'

Daria gripped the handrails and levered herself upright and turned to face the boy. The band had stopped playing and several people had turned to see what was going on. The boy looked to be a high schooler and he and his two friends were wearing letterman jackets but not in Lawndale colors. The boy who'd kicked her chair was smirking at her and the other two were laughing as she shook whatever fluid that was out of her hair.

Daria was livid and was about to start shouting her rage when two huge men arrived behind the youths. Both men wore spectacular beards and were dressed as bikers. In unison they both clapped a beefy hand on a shoulder of the first boy.

'Harry, I didn't quite hear what this boy said, did you hear what he said?'

'I'm not sure Jackie, maybe if we ask him he'll say it again. What was that you just said to this girl sonny?'

The boy looked terrified and couldn't speak. Daria wrinkled her nose at the sudden sharp smell of urine and she realized he had quite literally wet himself. Three bouncers arrived at that moment. 'It's OK, boys, we'll take care of this. Is it just the three of you? ANYBODY ELSE WITH THESE ASSHOLES?' Nobody seemed to be so the bouncers each roughly took the arm of one of the boys and frogmarched them to the door. There was a general round of applause as the ticket girl came out of her booth and shot polaroids of the boys for the "Wall of Shame" and then they were unceremoniously thrown out.

The two big bikers came over to Daria and hunkered down each side of her.

'Are you OK, missy, are ya hurt?'

'No... thanks... I'm just... mad as hell, who did he think he was?'

'We met his kind before, right Harry? Ignorance, just plain ignorance. Are you on your own Missy, why don't you come sit with us and we'll buy you a beer.'

'Thanks but...' Daria pulled back her sleeve to show her underage bracelet. The bar manager and the bouncers came back and asked how she was doing and waved to the band to start up again as a flunkey with a mop and bucket came to clean up the mess.

'C'mon missy..'

'Daria.'

'Hey Daria, I'm Harry and this is Jackie. It stinks here now so come on over to our booth and say hello to my little brother, we'll buy you a soda.'

'On the house.' The manager interjected.

The smell of the bleach from the bucket was the decider. 'I'm with my friend, is there room for her?'

'Plenty, that her coat? I'll bring it.'

Daria followed the men across the dancefloor as the Harpies got back into the groove.

At a booth in the corner there was another biker looking guy but he seemed a lot younger than the others and he was in a wheelchair. 'Daria, this here's my brother Donny. Don this is Daria.'

'Hey Daria, you shoulda punched that creep in the balls, he deserved it.' Donny said as he maneuvered his chair to make room at the table. Harry and Jackie slid into the booth just as the manager himself came over with a tray containing a pitcher of beer, a pitcher of clear soda and some clean (by Zon standards) glasses.

'I was thinking about it, that's for sure. To be honest I just couldn't... I thought it was an accident or something I mean... I've never...'

'Yeah, truth is most people are decent enough or just don't care one way or the other. You're OK though, yeah?'

'I guess, God knows what's in my hair though.'

Donny picked up her hair from behind her and held it to his nose. 'It's OK, just beer, that's s'posed to be good for it. Lovely hair... So... how long you been in the chair?'

'Ehhmm, it's been just under a year since my little accident so it was after that... about nine months. You?'

Donny shrugged. 'Bout two years.'

'Bike crash?' Daria asked sympathetically.

Harry and Jackie laughed and Donny looked uncomfortable.

'Go on, lil' bro', tell her.'

'I... fell down the stairs.' Donny almost whispered, shamefaced.

'Meatloaf was gonna write a song but we talked him out of it!' The two older men guffawed and even Donny cracked a smile. Daria put a hand on his arm and squeezed which earned her a smile.

'So Daria, what's your tale o' woe, cage crash?'

'He means car crash, bikers call cars...'

'I know what he meant.' Daria interrupted. 'Tell you what, it wasn't an auto accident of any sort. If you guys can guess what it was I'll pay for your next pitcher, deal?'

'Speakin' o' which.' Harry picked up both pitchers and raised a questioning eyebrow at Daria.

'The soda please, it'll be hard enough to explain to my Mom why I smell of beer without drinking any as well.' Harry shrugged and pored her a soda and beers for the men.

'Daria...?'

'Oh Jane, hi, come and say hello to the guys. This is Donny, Jackie and Harry. They're bikers. Guys, this is my friend Jane Lane, artist extraordinaire, her brother's in Mystik Spiral.'

'Trent Lane? Good guy, welcome Jane, have a seat. Beer?'

Daria could tell that Jane was tempted but she took a soda. Jane was looking a bit wide-eyed at this turn of events until Daria filled her in.

'So Jane, you're an artist huh?' Jackie asked. 'Any good with an airbrush? There's nobody in this town worth a damn when it come to paintin' bikes.'

'I can use an airbrush but I've never painted anything like that. What sort of thing do you mean?'

The five of them ended up going out to the parking lot to inspect the customization on Donny's trike.

'The motor, gearbox, differential and rear axle come from a VW Bug. The front is from Harry's old Harley. Guy in Baltimore did the paint job. Whaddya think?'

'It's beautiful... did he have a real girl pose for this?'

'Hardly, I never seen a real woman that shape! It looks kinda cool on the gas tank though huh?'

Daria and Jane looked at each other and laughed. _'Boys!'_

Jane turned to Harry. 'I think I could do this sort of thing but I wouldn't like to practice on a valuable bike, would you be able to get an old tank for me to try?'

Harry grinned at her. 'Sure thing sweetcheeks, you and Trent still live over in Howard?'

'Yep.'

'I'll drop one over during the week, I've wanted a custom job on my ride since Donny got his... ehh, you wouldn't charge much for your first time would ya?'

Daria sniggered. Jane tried to keep a straight face but failed. Harry suddenly realized what he said could sound like and went all embarrassed then burst out laughing as well.

Daria had been given a pretty flexible curfew as it was Friday night and she was with Jane but even she knew it was pushing it when she arrived home just before midnight sitting behind Donny on his trike with both their chairs bungee strapped to the carrier. The fact that there were four other bikes and the Spiral's van in convoy didn't help.

She could see her mother glaring through the big picture window and her dad was already off on one of his rants but nothing could wipe the huge smile off her face as she handed back the borrowed helmet. Eventually she managed to explain it to her parents. It wasn't the guys or the band or drink or drugs or anything like that. It was that sense of pure freedom she felt from the wind in her face. Forget a car, she wanted a trike.

'NO!' Helen and Jake said in chorus.

Daria just smiled her knowing half smile.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Freewheelin' Chapter 17**_

'Helloo, Morgendorffer residence, Helen Morgendorffer speaking.'

'Ehhh hi... I wonder... could I ehh... speak to Daria, please?'

'No I'm sorry, she's out with her friend this morning. Who's calling please? I'm her mother.'

'Hello Mrs. Morgendorffer, em, I'm Don... Donny... I met her last night... I dropped her home to your house.'

'You're the man with the motorcycle?'

'The trike, yes.'

'I see, and did she give you our number?'

'No... she... ehm... she told me her name and I knew the address so I called the phone company. Will she be home soon? I could call back?'

'Can I just ask? What did you want with her? Did she forget something?'

'Oh, no Ma'am... I was just going to ask... if she'd maybe go out with me sometime, ehm...'

'Tell me Donny, how old are you?'

'Twenty-three Ma'am.'

'And did Daria tell you how old she was? You do know she's still in high school?'

'Yes I know, she's not eighteen yet but she...'

'Did she tell you she's not sixteen yet?'

'WHAT? No, she didn't... she seemed... Oh damn! I thought she was...'

'She is mature for her age isn't she? Did she say she wanted to go out with you?'

'Well no I... look I'm sorry Ma'am, I didn't realize she was so young, maybe it's just as well I didn't... she wasn't... look I'm not a pervert or anything like that... it's just... it's hard to meet someone I can talk to... I mean properly not like she's... sorry for me or something, you know?'

'Oh, I see, you're in a chair too?'

'Yes Ma'am.'

'Well I can understand why you'd be interested but I'm sure you can understand that I'd be a little concerned with her going out with... let's face it you're a grown man. I'm sorry Donald, but...'

'It's not Donald, it's Lyndon, after the president, but I prefer Don if you don't mind.'

'Don I'm... look I'll tell her you called, all right?'

'No... maybe you'd better not, I mean you're right, I'm far too old for her, not that I could hurt her or do anything... I'm... pretty much dead from the waist down, just in case you thought I was...'

'Oh Don, I'm so sorry.'

'That's OK, Ma'am, I'm kinda used to it now but it sure was nice talking to your daughter, and you Ma'am, bye now.'

'Bye Don, take care.'

Helen had been on her way out but she sat down and let out a long sigh.

'Helen! Is everything all right?'

'Yes Jake, I'm fine.'

'But who was...?'

'Daria's biker friend wanted to ask her out.'

'He what? I'LL KILL HIM! Where is he?'

'Relax Jake, he wasn't... he thought she was older that's all, you know how she seems so mature. I told him she was only fifteen and he apologized. Poor guy, he's paralyzed from the waist down, I suppose in some ways Daria was lucky, it could have been much worse!'

With his usual mercurial changes of mood Jake had gone from enraged to the verge of tears in a moment. 'Wow, that poor guy! Maybe we should let Daria...'

'No Jake. But I still want to meet this Joseph character. I know he's only nineteen but that's still a long way from sixteen.'

'Don't worry Helen, I'll talk to him and he'll be too scared to lay a finger on her. Not like my old man, he couldn't have cared less if one of his kids was...'

'JAKE! Focus. We'll invite him here for dinner and get to know him, I'll cook.'

'Aww Helen, what'll I do?'

'Talk to him Jakey, man to man. We'll see what kind of boy he is before we let Daria go to Baltimore with him.'

'Baltimore! What's he bringing her to Baltimore for? What's wrong with...?'

'Jake, please, that's where the Steampunk Ball is being held. Now I have to go out, I'm meeting Michelle Landon for lunch.'


	18. Chapter 18

_**Freewheelin' Chapter 18**_

_(Some dialogue from the Daria episode "Gifted" written by Peggy Nicoll)_

* * *

Helen parked in the firm's lot in Wilson Street and walked around to Dega Street to meet Mrs. Landon. Some bookshop or other. Ah, there it was. Helen was on her way to the door when she stopped and took a step back to look through the window. Yes, that was Daria! Sitting on a bean bag reading to a crowd of children! _'What in...?'_

Daria appeared to be imitating some huge animal, roaring and making faces. The she acted as if she was terrified as she pulled an imaginary gun from her belt and attempted to cock it. Her hands were shaking and she pretended to drop the gun, grabbing it at the last second and firing it. Helen could hear her shout 'BANG!' from outside the shop.

The little children all seemed to be enthralled as Daria read and acted out her story. Helen watched, fascinated as they all leaned forward while Daria held a finger to her lips and whispered. Then they all jumped back as she roared again. Then another gunshot, this one with a determined look taking careful aim. 'BANG!' And the children all cheered.

Still finding it hard to believe what she was seeing Helen entered the shop. There were several adults standing or sitting near the back by a table holding a coffee machine and some home-made cakes. Daria's friend Jane waved her over and pointed at the coffee machine with a raised eyebrow. Helen nodded. The bookshop was silent except for Daria's voice and the occasional responses from the children. Everyone was listening intently to the story which Helen now realized was a heavily embellished version of "Jack and Jill" involving bears, wolves, fur trappers and the local militia. There was a lot of Maryland's early history woven into the story as well. It ended with Jill being reunited with her brother who had survived his injury. The kids all cheered at the end as Daria smiled her knowing little half-smile. One little girl presented her with a card she'd probably made in school.

'Mrs. Morgendorffer?' A middle aged African American woman was addressing her.

'Mrs. Landon?'

'Oh no, not me, I'm Shirelle LeBreise from Lawndale's Women's shelter. I just wanted to say you should be proud of that girl, volunteering like she does. The kids really appreciate it.'

'Oh I am, thank you.'_ 'Daria volunteering? Now I've...?'_

'Mrs. Morgendorffer, I'm Michelle Landon.' Now this woman looked like the former Senior VP of U.S. World. Even with a baby in a carrier around her neck she still looked elegant and professional.

'Please call me Helen, and who's this little man?' She hoped the blue babygrow was a clue.

'This is Evan, my little treasure. He's sleeping, little lamb.'

'They're such angels when they're asleep, aren't they?'

'Yes they are, you just have the two girls?'

'Yes Daria's almost sixteen and there's my youngest Quinn, she's fourteen. Do you have any other children? Other than Jodie I mean?'

'Yes Rachel's twelve, a difficult age, luckily Jodie sets a very good example of proper behavior, we're hoping to get her into Crestmore, did you know?'

'My that is a prestigious college! You must be very proud, I hear Jodie is one of the most popular girls in the school. If she can make friends so easily why can't Daria?'

'Why should Jodie have any problem making friends?'

'Well... I know there's not a lot of diversity in Lawndale, a few people can be narrow minded and not always accept... right away... people from different backgrounds.'

Mrs. Landon looked anything but understanding. 'How is Jodie's background any different from Daria's?'

'Absolutely right. Oh look, Evan's waking up! Oh hasn't he got gorgeous eyes!. Aren't you a little cutie? Yes you are, yes you are! Oh look he's smiling. You're so lucky to have such beautiful children. He obviously inherited your bone structure.'

Mrs. Landon seemed suitably mollified by Helen's buttering up and her demeanor softened.

'Mom?'

'Daria, why didn't you tell me you were volunteering here, I'd love to have come to listen and I'm sure you're father would be delighted... what? Why are you looking at me like that? Don't tell me you'd be embarrassed to have your parents attend something you're involved in?'

'No Mom, it's not that... it's just... I wanted, that is I didn't intend or plan this I just sorta got roped into it by the store owner. It's not important really so I didn't think...'

'You didn't think I'd have time in my busy schedule for something like that, is that it? Is that what you think of me?'

'Mom... please... why are we... you're usually working on Saturdays aren't you?'

'Yes I suppose I... alright Daria, I concede your point but I really am proud of you for doing something like this. You weren't reading anything too scary I hope? I remember that time Quinn tried to hide in...'

'No Mom. The kids seem to like it, did you see this? Felicity made it for me, that's supposed to be a picture of me on the front, I think she did a good job on the chair don't you?'

'Kid's got a good grasp of color.' Jane said from behind her. 'But she needs to work on perspective and scale.'

'She's only six! Give her some time.'

'I must show you some stuff I did when I was six so you can compare.'

'Yeah, well, you are Rembrandt reborn... or is it Van Gogh this week?'

'Monet, I feel the Muse of Impressionism whispering in my ear.'

'Jane is a very talented artist, have you seen any of her work Michelle?' Helen asked, trying to include the other woman in the conversation. 'She did a lovely portrait etching of Daria and she's doing one of Quinn for me. I have the first one in pride of place on my office wall.'

'Well I saw a painting she did in the school exhibition last year, it was very good but it disturbed me.'

'Oh that, yeah I was inspired by "Guernica", you know, by Picasso?' Jane replied, grinning.

'Yes but depicting the schoolyard as a battleground...'

'Yeah?' Jane raised an eyebrow.

'Hmm... anyway Helen, shall we go? I made a table reservation for us at Sylvio's.'

'Yes, let's. Have you heard? Ms. Li's cutting the Arts program in the school.'

'The hell you say...! Oh hush baby, Mommy's sorry for shouting...' The two women left the shop chatting away.

'So Amiga, ready to go dumpster diving with me?'

'In these shoes? What are you on about now? Oh hi Joseph, where have you been hiding?'

'Was that your Mom? Er... I just hadda... Karl asked me to...'

'Wimp! She wouldn't have eaten you, you know she... oh hi Mom, did you forget something?'

'Why yes, won't you introduce me to this nice young man?'

'Mom, this is Joseph Hillman, Joseph this is my Mom, Helen Morgendorffer.'

'Mrs. Morgendorffer, it's very nice to meet you.'

'I'm sure, and likewise of course, now I really mustn't keep Michelle waiting so what evening this week can you come to dinner, hmm?'

'What? I ehh...'

'Jane often eats with us on Tuesdays, how about then?'

'I... eh... sure I suppose I...'

'Wonderful, that's settled then, I have to run, bye!'

'What just happened?'

'If you have family in Canada now would be a good time to take a long vacation there... or you could forget about taking me to the ball?' Daria asked with an innocent expression.

'NO! No... that is I really want to take you it's just...'

'OK, that's settled then.' Weirdly, Daria sounded exactly like her Mom when she said that. 'We can change the day if Tuesday doesn't work for you but to be honest I won't be allowed go unless they give you the once over first and it's best to get that sort of thing out of the way quickly.'

'I guess, Jane will be there too I suppose so it...'

'Wouldn't miss it, front row seat, frozen lasagna with a side order of grilled Joseph followed by coffee.' Jane grinned at him and rubbed her hands together. 'Mwahaahaahaahaahhaa!'

'Thanks.' Joseph replied acidly.

'Any way Jane, what's all this about dumpster diving? Did you throw Trent in the trash by mistake again?'

'Haahaa, no, not a bad idea though... no, actually I want to head down to the flea market, I need some bits and pieces to make the costume for your chair.'

'Like what?'

'Plastic oil cans or chemical containers mostly, I need stuff that's circular and not too heavy to make the mock boiler and cylinders out of.'

'What hare-brained scheme have you in mind?'

'Now picture this, a steam powered wheelchair!'

'Are you...? Never mind, of course you are.'

'It wouldn't be a real steam engine, it would just LOOK like a steam engine. C'mon, let's go see what we can scrounge.'

Daria was writing something in her notebook, when she finished she tore out the page and handed it to Joseph. 'See you Tuesday?'

Joseph just nodded, his throat suddenly too tight to speak but he managed a wave as the girls left the shop.


End file.
